Overtime
by Efimia
Summary: Inuyasha has been a long-time employee at Sportsmart but, under the management of Naraku, new employees mean a pay decrease. Inuyasha's going to do everything and anything in his power to make Kagome quit. But will she go down so easily?
1. First Day I

_SUMMARY: Inuyasha's been a long-time employee at Sportsmart, where Kagome has been recently hired. Unfortunately, under Naraku's management the more people who work there the less pay each employee receives. Inuyasha wasn't very happy when his got slightly cut to go to Kagome. Finding no choice but to have her quit, he does everything possible in his power to make her life at Sportsmart miserable. Things quickly grow complicated as he gets to know her better...  
_

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter one_

* * *

_'I can do this, I can do this,' _Kagome inwardly chanted while making her way towards the entrance of the massive store.

"It will be fine," she assured herself out-loud before finally stepping inside. Sportsmart was huge. The biggest store in the mall actually, and she had been fortunate enough to get hired there. Lucky for her there was a section that sold after-wear: in other words, really nice clothes for young women. She was quite pleased by this as her employee discount was 45 percent.

She nervously made her way towards the front desk as the plastic smell of new shoes tickled her nose. Kagome smiled to herself as she was already beginning to familiarize herself with her surroundings. At the front counter she was greeted by a woman around her age smiling brightly at her. The girl had chestnut brown hair that was pulled up into a high, loose, ponytail. The color matched her twinkling eyes, and she sported the regular uniform: black pants and a black and white striped t-shirt with the word 'Sportsmart' printed into the tiny pocket on the chest.

"You must be Kagome." She gave her a polite nod before extending her hand, "I'm Sango."

After a second of hesitation Kagome shook her hand, and then dumbly looked to the floor. "So where exactly do I start?"

"Ill show you around."

Sango led Kagome behind the black counter, and into a fairly large sized room. Two vending machines lay flat against the tanned wall.

"This is the staff room," Sango said as Kagome looked around curiously, " it's where we come to relax on our breaks or if we're waiting for our next shift or something. Since there are so many employees we needed lots of furniture."

A large television was sitting up in the corner of the room, accompanied by a coffee table and a white leather couch. Chairs and more couches were all around as well, facing the television.

"It's nice," Kagome managed to say, then her eyes fell upon two doors.

_'Where do those go to?...' _She mused curiously.

Sango noticed her change in expression and added, "The first door leads outside, the second is a small bathroom. You can find coffee in the kitchen over there, if you would even call it a kitchen. It's rather small..." Sango said laughing quietly. Kagome smiled when she got a good look at it. This part of the room had tile instead of the sandy colored carpet that covered the rest of the floor.

_'Better than nothing,' _She found herself thinking.

"We should get back out there, front desk can't be left empty for too long!" Sango sighed playfully. They made their way out the door and back to the front, unaware of the lazy boy armchair that had its back to the two girls.

Sitting in it was another man, his long hair as black as night and his eyes a deep shade of purple. He looked a bit older than the nine-teen year old Kagome, maybe around twenty or twenty-one. The boy risked a glance behind him as Kagome followed Sango out the door. It closed behind the two with a soft _'click'_ that echoed through the room.

"So, that's the new girl." Inuyasha muttered into the silence of the staff room. He leaned back fully in the chair, extending the foot rest and sighing in mock sadness, shaking his head. "She seems kind of nice, but I just don't think there's enough room in this store for the both of us." He smirked and flicked the T.V. back on with a light tap of his finger.

Inuyasha had big plans for his new co-worker.

* * *

APRIL 2012: Going through and editing, seven years later.. aha. Please R & R

Please Review!


	2. First Day II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime **

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Sango showed Kagome how to answer the store phone, gave her a new set of keys and demonstrated how to lock up if ever left alone on a late shift. She showed her where to put her things, how to get a hold of security and many other boring, typical tasks that were protocol for newcomers.

"Here," Sango said, holding out a sheet of paper to Kagome. She shook it when the young girl just stared blankly at her.

"It's your employee calendar. It should show you your shifts, days off, special events, mandatory staff meetings... you get the point."

Kagome took the paper from her and studied it carefully."Thanks," she said keeping her eyes on the sheet.

"No, problem," Sango replied. "There's a green notebook by the front cash if you ever need to request a day off, or make changes to your calendar." She sighed, "I _would _show you around a little further but someone _does _have to stay here..."

Kagome looked a bit disappointed, but she understood.

All of a sudden Sango's face lit up. "I could always get someone else to! Hey, you still haven't met all of your co-workers yet. You might see someone with the same shift as you! There's one person assigned to each department you know."

She probably would have gone on if Kagome hadn't interrupted with a smile. "Alright yeah, that'd be great if you can find someone." She wondered what they'd be like, what if they were rude? What if they were creepy...like her boss...

Kagome shuddered at the memory of her interview. She needed the money though, and plus, she didn't know the guy.

_'What's his name again...Naraku! Thats it!' _

"I know!" Sango's voice cut through her victory thinking, "I'm pretty sure Inuyasha can show you around. He knows the place pretty well if you ask me." Sango glanced at her watch and smiled, before looking back at Kagome.

"Plus, he's not on until another fifteen minutes."

_'Neither am I...' _Kagome thought to herself. _'Hope he's nice.' _

Sango saw the flash of uncertainty in Kagome's eye's and then added reassuringly: "Don't worry, it will be fine. He's a nice guy..." Kagome looked up at her puzzled, after she trailed off. "Uhm, yeah." Sango picked up the phone to page him.

"He should be here any second now, " Sango put the phone down. Kagome just nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his name coming through the speaker built into the ceiling of the staff room.

_"Inuyasha Takashi to the front desk please, Inuyasha Takashi." 'click'_

"Pathetic." He rolled his eyes, recognizing _that _voice. "What does she want now? I still have over ten minutes until my shift starts."

With a growl he reluctantly got out of his chair and headed towards the door, already missing the cushioned comfort of the lazy boy he was 'oh, so crudely taken from' just moments ago.

* * *

When he got out to the front he noticed Sango. Who was that? The new girl beside her? From inside the room he never made an effort to see her face but now he regretted it. His eyes slid over her slender figure and he found himself thinking it cruel that someone aside from him could make a uniform look _that_ sexy.

"Inuyasha?" Sango startled him out of his thoughts and he stepped back in surprise. Now both girls stood staring at him, one curious and one worried.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of dazed." Sango leaned in close squinting her eyes to get a better look at his face.

Slightly embarrassed Inuyasha put on a scowl.

"Maybe because you just pulled me away from my favorite show. Now what do you want? Are you gonna just stand there or do you actually have something important to say? " He crossed his arms. "You do know I don't have to work right now..." Inuyasha glared at her and Sango stepped back and carefully narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She brushed it off. _'Wouldn't want to be rude in front of Kagome...Kagome!' _"Oops, how rude of me!" Sango gave the new one an apologetic look.

"Kagome, this is Takashi Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Higurashi Kagome." Sango smiled nervously at the two, willing them to be friends.

There was a moment of silence before Kagome spoke up. "Umm, hello." She smiled bringing her hand up to shake with Inuyasha's.

He took a quick look at it before turning to Sango bored.

"_This _is why you called me from my break?" He raised an eyebrow at his friend, she returned his rude remark with a warning glare.

Kagome let her hand drop down to her side again, trying not to look angered or offended.

_'What's his problem...'_' She thought biting her lip. _'I knew someone that good looking couldn't be nice as well.' _Kagome sighed gaining Inuyasha's attention again.

He gave her a disgusted look and spat, "what are _you_ complaining about Higurashi?"

She was getting pissed off now, yet he continued.

"Seriously, you think you got it so hard don't you."

"Inuyasha..." Sango started.

"No, I can't stand this goon already."

That did it.

"Look Takashi," she made his name drip with sarcasm. "you have no excuse to be so rude. I'm not sure who you think you are, really do you mind sharing? Honestly, you're a pathetic excuse of a gentleman. Certainly nothing to be proud about."

He looked to Sango for back-up but was met with an equally cold stare. Temporarily shocked at her outburst he finally regained his composure.

Before he could spit out another comeback Sango put a firm hand between them to part away for herself. She stepped into the middle. Feeling Kagome's frustration she turned to Inuyasha, an angry scowl still plastered on his face.

"Inuyasha, you _will_ show Kagome around the store while I handle the front desk." Her voice was stern, but stubborn as he was Inuyasha refused. He tightened his crossed arms over his chest with a childish: "And what if I don't._"_

As pretty as Kagome was, he couldn't be around her. She reminded him of a girl he once knew. Someone he despised now, but once...once he loved her.

Nah, who was he kidding. That someone was always a bit of a bitch.

"Don't be an idiot Inuyasha." He looked up to find Sango still glaring at him. "How about I make you a deal." A sly look washed over her face making Inuyasha tense in fear.

"What are you suggesting?" Inuyasha prompted.

Sango didn't say anything and just tapped her finger lightly on her chin, her head tilted up in thought. "Okay," She started finally meeting his gaze. "I'll, switch you. You can have my 4:15-11:15 next Friday and I will take your five to one on Thursday, sound good?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes...

"Fine." He spat and grabbed Kagome's hand. He couldn't pass up getting to sleep in. "Lets go, I have just about ten minutes to show you around the entire store."

* * *

**End chapter two **


	3. Show me around, would you?

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome had to quicken her pace to keep up with his rushed strides. Inuyasha didn't even look at her. After walking down a tiled isle, they finally stopped. She stared up at him questioningly when he didn't let go of her hand. He felt her stare and turned to face her.

"What the hell is your problem now? Huh-"

He followed her gaze to their hands still linked together and quickly dropped it, beginning to talk about the department and who handled it. They went from each department like that, with him briefly explaining what he knew of it.

Black counter after shiny black counter. They were just about done when the two arrived at the shoe section. Inuyasha snarled and kept on walking, leaving Kagome staring at a handsome black haired boy with piercing blue eyes.

_'Like ice,' _Kagome thought _'but so warm...' _His hair was up in a high pony tail and a large grin slowly made its way across his face as he noticed Kagome staring curiously at him. He put down the phone, after handling the customer, and flashed his most charming smile. He strode right up to Kagome and held his hand out in greeting.

"Hello beautiful, they call me Kouga. Would you be so kind as to give me your name?" When she reached her hand out for a shake he grabbed and kissed the back of it gently. She looked away, shocked at his forwardness and mumbled, "Kagome.."

Kouga released her hand and asked her politely, "What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said." He smiled at her but before Kagome could answer, an all too familiar voice for Kouga butted in.

"Her name's Kagome, are you deaf?"

Kagome turned to find Inuyasha shooting Kouga a fierce glare.

"She's quite capable of telling me herself Takashi. Anyway, who asked you mutt face? Kagome's mine, I already claimed her! And plus, I thought you were into creepy pale chicks."

Kouga looped a possessive arm around Kagome's waist and she stood there frozen, a blush creeping up her neck.

_'I'm right here, I should be able to speak for myself. Wait...creepy pale chicks?'_

Inuyasha growled and stepped a bit closer to the two. "I don't care what you do to her but right now," he said, pulling her out of Kouga's grasp, "she has a to start her training."

For some reason this made Kagome angry. Whether it was because she was hurt that he just didn't care or frustrated at how he bossed her around, it didn't matter.

_'What does he mean by that?' _She thought, as she followed in tow of Inuyasha back to the front desk. _'That was odd.' _

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice that Inuyasha had stopped right in front of the small swing open door that led behind the black counter and she bumped into his back, letting out a quiet "Oof!" and rubbing her head. She opened her mouth to get mad at him for being so careless of the person behind him but then abruptly shut it when she saw the look on his face and where his death gaze was directed.

She recognized the man right away as he approached the two smiling wickedly. If Kagome hadn't been so close she never would have heard Inuyasha practically spit out the man's name, "Naraku."

* * *

**End chapter three  
**


	4. Hey Boss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

"Hello Kagome, nice to see you again. Just stopping by to see you off on your first day." Naraku's fake smile made her shiver.

"Hello Sir," she answered uncertainly.

Naraku turned his eyes to the man beside her. "Inuyasha," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Naraku," Inuyasha replied dryly. His attempts to sound calm were futile. He hated Naraku. He hated him with a fiery passion that burned deep within his soul. Besides the fact that he was creepy, and tried way too hard to be mysterious, he had done something to Inuyasha that he could never forgive, no matter how long ago it was.

At Inuyasha's first birthday party, he had spilled fruit punch all over the poor boys favorite sweater. Inuyasha was devastated and even though Naraku apologized, he knew that he had done it on purpose. He _knew._

'_That sneaky little bastard! I'll rip him to pieces and spit on his shirt! Let's see how he likes it! Yeah!' _

_(Okay, that's not what happened) :_

_No matter how long ago it was…_

But unfortunately he had to be kind to him. He _was_ his boss. '_Wouldn't want to get fired now would I…' _Inuyasha thought sarcastically to himself.

"May I borrow our beautiful new employee from you ?" Naraku said taking hold of Kagome's hand before getting an answer. Kagome's eyes bore into Inuyasha's, pleading for him to help her. He favored the girl with a glance but his words where like daggers.

"Like I'm going to stop you," Inuyasha replied shrugging.

'_Damn that Inuyasha…' _Naraku pulled Kagome off and she followed obediently.

"Just asking," Naraku added before completely disappearing with a reluctant Kagome.

_'Be nice, stay hired. Contradict him, get fired.' _She reminded herself when Naraku carelessly put his hand up in some sort of wave to Inuyasha, without looking back.

He led her through isles and hallways until they finally ended up at his office. He held open the door and motioned for her to come in and take a seat.

He shut the door behind them. '_What does he want…' _Kagome thought looking up at the ceiling. Naraku took a seat behind his desk in front of her, reclining on his cream leather chair.

"So how do you like it here so far Kagome?"

His smile was devastatingly creepy.

Kagome's face remained forcefully blank. '_Maybe I'd know the answer to that If I could actually get started on my job without anyone bothering me! A little premature of a question...' _

"It seems nice," Kagome wouldn't dare voice her thoughts to him. "But if you'd please excuse me Naraku-sama, I think I'm late for my shift." Kagome took a quick glance at the diamond encrusted watch that wrapped around her slender wrist. She gave him a small, fake smile and began to stand up, eager to leave.

She suddenly felt a hand on her own when she put it on the desk to push herself up. Startled, she shot her head back to look at Naraku.

"Stay, I'll pay you for the hour." Naraku's voice was heavy in her ears. He winked.

_'Creeper!'_ Kagome snatched her hand away and hastily added, "It's fine! First day, gotta learn somehow! Ahahaha…" And with that she practically ran out of the door.

Kagome found her way back to the front desk to see Sango on the phone with a customer and Inuyasha heading towards her. He had at least five boxes of shoes piled up in his arms.

"Helpless enough." She heard Inuyasha mumble as he walked by her.

"What?" She asked turning around to Inuyasha before he got too far.

He stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes when he turned as well. "I said, _helpless enough_. Are you deaf as well woman?" He turned on his heels to walk away but was stopped by the firm hand she planted on his shoulder. She swung him around, and he found himself looking straight at Kagome. Although she was several inches shorter than him, he found himself wanting to step back.

"What do you mean helpless?" she spat. Inuyasha was starting to agitate her.

"Hmm, Kouga. Naraku. God, get a clue."

"Wow. Kouga?" Kagome whispered removing her hand from his shoulder. Inuyasha tried not to notice the sudden lack of warmth.

Her eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh yea! The guy from the shoe department!"

"Yea! That's the one!" Inuyasha said, mimicking her voice and shaking his head.

"No need to get cranky about it." Kagome retorted. "And I'm not helpless."

"Ofcourse not." Inuyasha sarcastically agreed, turning around again. The shoes in his hand were starting to get a bit heavier.

"Whatever." Kagome turned around as well, returning back to the counter she was heading to in the first place. '_God, he's annoying…' _

She walked behind the desk, nodding over at Sango when she smiled at her. The first hour ran smoothly, stacking papers, answering phone calls, nothing out of the ordinary.

That is, until it was finally lunch time.

* * *

**End chapter four**


	5. Yes! Lunch Time

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Kagome looked up hopefully to the clock behind her.

'_Yes, lunch time.' _She pushed open the door to the staff room a little too excited to stamp out her card. She was met with a pained yelp and stopped. She looked behind the door to see a young man with crutches sprawled out on the floor.

'_Shoot, I must have hit him.' _"Oh my god..." Kagome was at his side in an instant. Inuyasha's muffled laughing could be heard from across the room. "It's fine.." said the boy while trying to peel himself off of the tiled floor.

Feeling terrible, Kagome helped him up. He smiled at her kindly.

"Hi, I'm Hojo."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." She said trying to sound friendly and not so jinxed or danger prone. "I'm so sorry…" she motioned to his leg. "What happened?" She suddenly regretted asking.

'_That was kind of nosy for someone's first day.' _

"Oh, this? Well, I was helping an elderly woman across the street and…um…." Hojo tapped on his chin, looking like he was trying to remember something.

"He was trying to pull a box out from the top shelf, lost balance on the ladder and fell flat on his ass." Inuyasha cut in flatly, not even looking the slightest bit interested in their conversation. "And thus, the leg."

Kagome stared at Hojo confused for a bit, then back at Inuyasha. Hojo reddened in embarrassment and stalked away, crutches and all. "Okay…" Kagome muttered as she put down her stuff on the couch beside Inuyasha.

She then went out the door to find the food court for some lunch, and was happy to see that basically everyone else was there too.

Back in the staffroom, Inuyasha tried _very _hard not to notice her stuff beside him, but it was difficult. Why would she sit beside him if there were three other couches, not including chairs.

Three!

'_Damnit...' _Inuyasha inwardly cursed, '_I'm not being mean enough! I'm not going to lose pay to a girl like her!'_ Not quite sure what kind of girl a 'girl like her' was, he looked at the TV, then to her stuff, his eyes nervously darting from the two.

Back and forth.

Then again.

After about twenty minutes Kagome returned from the mall, entered the store and went back to the staff room. She cautiously opened the door, avoiding a repeat of the guy with crutches, and went straight to the couch Inuyasha was sitting on. He didn't even blink at her presence. She looked down to find her stuff gone. "Huh…"

'_I thought I left my bag here.' _Kagome surveyed the area to find her stuff on the other side of the room. Inuyasha was the only person in there at the moment, he _must _have moved it. '_That prick…' _she thought and then moved to where her stuff lay. She sat down with a huff and stared at the television...more like glared at it. '_What's so bad about sitting with me? He doesn't even know me!' _Kagome couldn't take it anymore and finally blurted out, "Inuyasha, is there a legitimate reason why you felt compelled to move my things, or are you just ani-social?"

He kept his purple orbs fixed on the TV before him. She was greeted with the stern voice of Murrue Ramius communicating with the strike GUNDAM.

"Inuyasha," Kagome pressed.

_"Buster, Launching!"_

"Inuyasha?"

"This couch," He began to reply, not even looking at her, "Is _my _couch." He finally turned to face her. "Just making sure you got that." Inuyasha resumed watching Gundam SEED, carelessly popping chips in his mouth from time to time.

Kagome just looked at him with her mouth wide open in distaste to his rudeness but abruptly shut in when she heard,

"Might wanna close that, your mouth is open so wide a bird could perch in there." Inuyasha laughed and it was hard to tell if it was from the TV or his lame joke but she didn't even stay long enough to find out. She left the room with an, _"_I can't even remember why I chose a job here_." _The door closed sharply behind her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said to himself with a grin. "I can't remember either!" '_She'll be outta here in no time, no time at all…'_

Boy, did he have another thing coming. Two can play that game Inuyasha.

* * *

**End of chapter five**


	6. Almost Done My Twisted Day

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Kouga took the opportunity of the new beauty storming angrily, and seemingly hurt from the staff room as his cue.

'_Somebody doesn't want me here…' _Kagome thought angrily to herself.

"Are you alright? Kagome was it?" She looked up, surprised to see Kouga stopped in front of her. A small smile spread across her lips.

'_And it's not this guy…' s_he finished slyly.

"Yes, and yes," she replied.

Kouga smiled warmly at her. "Well if you ever need anyone to talk to…I will be here f-"

"Save it Kouga," A slightly amused voice came from across the counter. Kagome, who was quite entertained by his heartfelt speech, turned in unison with Kouga to the newcomer.

Kouga straightened out and walked over to shake hands with the man. He wasn't very tall, but not short. He had a short, low ponytail, and was dressed in a gray suit with thin white vertical lines going down it. His tie was a light blue satin. He looked very nice and seemed to have a permanent grin stuck onto his charming face.

"Hey Miroku!" Kouga said. After shaking hands with Kouga, Miroku turned his attention to Kagome.

"Hello Miss, my name is Miroku." He reached his hand out to her.

"Kagome," she replied, taking it.

'_How did he know Kouga? Seems like a well respected business man to me.' _Kagome thought, judging by Miroku's expensive suit.

"Just stopping by to say hello, I should be off though, really. Tell Sango I said hi."

"Sure thing Miroku!" Kouga yelled and Miroku waved back over his shoulder.

"Sango?" Kagome asked curiously, more to herself but that didn't stop Kouga from answering.

"That's his girlfriend," Kouga said. "They've been dating for almost a year now. Funny story actually…"

'_A year? Whoa, the longest relationship I've ever had was three months, and I thought that was long..'_

"I'm listening," Kagome prompted, wanting to here more.

"Miroku had a whole army of women after him; everyone wanted a piece of him _but _Sango. He chased her around for years, all through high school practically, until she finally gave in and accepted his offer for a date." Kouga looked like he was trying to contain a laugh. "You should have seen his face when she said yes! It was hilarious!"

She smiled at him, trying to picture someone like Miroku having to actually _look _for a girlfriend. He seemed like the player, big-shot type of guy anyway.

"Wow," Kagome said raising her eyebrows in astonishment.

He glanced at the clock and turned back to her. "Well, I gotta jet Kagome. I promised Kagura I would meet her for lunch."

"That's fine, I'll talk to you later." Kagome smiled at him.

'_Right when I think I've met everyone, they mention someone else…'_

She sighed and glanced at the clock behind her for the millionth time today. She doesn't know why she keeps checking, she has one on her wrist.

'_What am I doing stacking papers? There's still half an hour of lunch left."_

She glanced back at the staff room door. Flushed, she turned away again. No way was she going back in there.

"Whatever," she said outloud and passed through the small swinging door.

The small clan of sportsmart uniforms together at a bench somehow drew her towards their table. Hojo was there, so was Sango and Kouga accompanied by two girls she'd never seen before. Since one was talking to Kouga she assumed it was Kagura even though she could be completely off.

Sango motioned for Kagome to come sit beside her. She sat down between Sango and Hojo and was immediately lost in everyones chatter.

Kagome was right, one of the girls was Kagura. She looked very mysterious with her jet black hair and pale skin, maybe even a tad on the irritable side. Her hair was in a high bun and she wore a yellow summer dress.

"I'm from Sportsmart as well," Kagura said, gently putting her vitamin water down on the table.

"This is my sister, Kanna." She waved a lazy hand in the direction of the younger looking girl beside her, with what seemed to be silver hair. She had also pinned a beautiful white flower in it.

"I'm from the boutique," was all she said, in an eerie monotone fashion.

Kagome tried to ignore the creepiness of it all. "Kagura, you said you were from Sportsmart? I never saw you there today…"

Kagome's question was so innocent she actually made an effort to answer.

"It's my day off." Well, sort of made and effort to answer.

"What department do you work in?" Kagome pressed on. Everyone else looked on anticipating Kagura's answer. Was she getting annoyed?

"I don't work in a department," she said "Thanks to Kanna over there I'm Naraku's assistant."

Kouga couldn't help but laugh and earned himself a glare of doom from Kagura, who herself, after seeing him laugh, had to hide a smile. Him and Kagura always seemed to fight though.

"Assistant?" Kagome sat up from the bench and slammed her hands on the table in exaggerated surprise. "How do you manage?" Kagura didn't even bat an eye at her outburst. Embarrassed Kagome sat down, calming herself.

"Well you see..." Kouga piped up looking incredibly smug.

"Silence Kouga." Kagura looked up at him with ferocity in her eyes, as if she was daring him to continue. So Sango just _had _to go on for him, since she was _such _a good friend.

"Kanna bet Kagura a thousand dollars that she couldn't handle being Onigumeau's assistant for a year. He was the most annoying, stupid, arrogant man! But," Sango paused for effect, "as luck may have it, Onigumeau retired and now she's stuck with Naraku for the rest of the year."

She sat back, happy with her explanation while Kagura tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. "Done revealing my life story to a complete stranger?"

"Might as well get to know her, she _will _be working at the same place as you from now on." Kouga laughed "Poor baby, huh?"

Kagome sat back feeling the slightest bit awkward amidst such close friends.

Kagura rolled her eyes when Hojo finally spoke up. "Hey Kagome," he played with the tip of his straw nervously. "If you're not busy tonight…umm."

Kouga straightened noticeably in his chair. "Wanna go see a movie?" He said the last few words as quick as he could. Too quick because Kagome didn't quite catch it.

"Excuse me?" She asked, Hojo reddened at the thought of being forced to repeat himself again. Everyone at the bench was already looking at him funny.

"Will you go to the movies with me tonight Kagome," he looked straight at her, ready for whatever was coming.

"Hojo, I-I just met you." She smiled at him trying to sound nice, and he took it as encouragement to continue, but before he could Kouga stepped in.

"Yea." Kouga said giving Hojo a deadly glare. "Plus, she's busy tonight."

Kagome's confused look mirrored that of her company.

"Doing what?" Sango asked.

"Going to dinner with me." Kouga stated.

"Oh really…" Kagome looked from Hojo to Kouga, then back again. They waited, ready for an answer until she stood up from the table and began to walk away.

"Wait up!" Sango called, taking a place beside her, she was greeted with one of Kagome's warm smiles.

"Nice meeting you Kagura and Kanna!" Kagome called over her shoulder to the rest of them at the bench. "Bye!"

"This is your fault Hojo!" Kouga's cursing could be heard in the distance.

Sango and Kagome walked into the store, passed the front desk and walked into the staff room just in time to see the back door close with a rushed '_click'_

The two paused for a minute, eyeing the doorway. They looked at each other, then shrugged it off.

Kagome bought a water while Sango went straight to the couch and flicked on the TV making herself comfortable. She laughed.

"Who was watching Gundam SEED?" she heard her mumble quietly.

"So…" Kagome said sitting cross-legged with her feet up on the couch. She had one hand draped loosely over one knee and the other hand holding her water. "What exactly _is _Inuyasha's problem?"

Sango laughed before responding. "It's not really a problem that he has…he wasn't always like that, I swear."

She took Kagome's confused look as the right away to continue.

"Well there was Kikyo…come to think of it you do kind of look like her." Sango tilted her head to get a better look at the new girl. Kagome sat, not knowing if looking like this girl was a good thing or not.

"And then there was that whole thing with Naraku…" Sango shook her head thinking back, totally unaware of how uninformed she was leaving Kagome.

"Ever since then he's barely ever spoken to me at work, or anyone for that matter. I've known Inuyasha since he was very young and I don't think I've ever seen him so upset. It's like he just doesn't care anymore. After loosing Kikyo to someone like Naraku nothing really matters to him." You could tell she cared for Inuyasha. "As mad as he may seem, he's just been hurt so badly. I don't think he's gotten over it."

Calmly, Kagome put down her bottled water, finding this subject in need of all of her concentration.

"What does what happened between Inuyasha and some girl have to do with me? I don't even know the guy and he treats me like I've personally shit in his cereal." She threw her hands up in the air with frustration.

"Ha! You think what he's done to you is bad? You should have seen the other two girls that came in, they didn't even last a week."

"Pardon? He's done this before?"

"You see… he has this thing with trying to get all the new girls fired. I think its something to do with the pay, he needs it for…ummm…" Sango furrowed her brow trying to remember.

"I don't know, s_omething_ he wanted. I don't see what it could be though, Inuyasha has everything— a nice car, nice apartment, tons of ladies. I think he only works here as a side job or something, trying to prove to his parents he can make money on his own."

"Oh…" Kagome looked at her hands then back at Sango.

"If it's that important to him..." she paused. "Well, I feel kind of bad. Maybe I should, you know..." A bit disappointed, she lowered her gaze.

"No!" Sango said and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You deserve this job just as much as he does. You need to fight this Kagome, treat him like he treats you and I bet you he will get off of your back."

"Really?"

Sango took her hand back and smiled sneakily, "Definitely."

Kagome straightened. "Thanks Sango." She got a fierce look of determination in her eyes. "I should teach him a lesson."

They both sat up laughing, exiting the staff room quite happy with themselves.

'_Maybe this wont be so hard after all…'_

By the end of the day Kagome was exhausted. It was around 7:30pm when she got back to her apartment. She parked her red _Sunfire_ in the garage and lazily headed upstairs.

The walls were cream and the furniture was a calming mix of deep browns and beiges. The picture frames that littered the walls were black, matching her shiny kitchen appliances. She had a pretty nice apartment for someone who just moved out a year ago.

She took off her coat, hung it up and plopped down on the couch.

Something crumpled in her pocket. Curiously she stuck her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper.

Reading it, she finally remembered that it was the employee calendar Sango gave her.

Still looking at it, she got up from the couch and pinned the calendar to the message board by the fridge.

Kagome stuck a piece of pizza in the microwave and pulled a coke form the fridge, then left to turn on the TV and crank the heat up. She could feel the chill of winter nipping at her heels, so she got a blanket and snuggled into the couch.

According to her employee calendar she had a Christmas Party held at the Holiday Inn lounge in just two weeks.

That should be interesting.

* * *

**End chapter six**


	7. Car troubles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Overtime**  
_Chapter 7_

* * *

'_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep' _Her alarm clock startled Kagome awake. 6:00am. She slowly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, walking over to the window. She immediately missed the welcoming warmth of her covers. It had evidently snowed the night before, Kagome had to look hard to pinpoint her car.

'_This is great…' _She thought sarcastically. _'Everything looks frozen…' _

After showering, getting in her freshly clean uniform and having something to eat she stepped outside. It's been a week and a bit since Kagome began her job at Sportsmart and she was enjoying it quite well. She and Sango became friends quickly and the two hung out with Inuyasha and Miroku often.

She made her way towards the door of her car in about a foot of snow. The roads had been cleared but she was already behind fifteen minutes because of the quick rush of shoveling her driveway in an attempt to back out. After coming out prepared with a hot kettle in hand, she poured boiling water over the windshield and windows getting the door handles as well. After all this was done it was about 7:15am, leaving her 15 minutes to get to work on time for 7:30.

With the lock of her front door and the slam of her car door she stuck her key into the ignition and turned it. Nothing.

'_What?'_

She tried again. Nothing.

"Damnit! This cant be happening…" She tried to start her car until she finally gave up and slammed her hands down on the steering wheel in frustration.

"I'm so going to be late." The hot air from her breath re-fogged her window but she got out of the car before she could notice. Kagome quickly ran back into her house— Freezing and covered in snow— and called for a car repair service with 5 minutes left to be at work.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the phone rang.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring _

"Come on I'm in a Hurr-"

"Miko's cars, how may I help you?"

"My car wont start, I need someone over here to fix it! I have to be at work in three minutes!" Kagome quickly blurted to the kind lady who answered.

"Oh I see, well…" Her voice was unsure. "I don't think we could be there in three minutes ma'am, we've had a large number of calls this morning and some of the workers are home sick today. You know, it being flu season and all. Actually my daughter Melissa's been coming down with something, I'm sure she picked it up at school. You know kids, always touching their faces and each other and what not. In my day you never saw infection spread so quickly..."

"—Yes, okay." Kagome thought for a second _'It's fine if I'm a few minutes late…' _"So when can you get here then?"

"Oh!" Said the lady, with a hint of amusement. "Not until another three hours at least!"

"Three hours!" Kagome nearly had a nose bleed. Naraku would_ kill_ her if she showed up that late! "But I need to be there sooner! What are you guys doing snow-shoeing here?"

"I'm sorry but that's the best we can do. Snow-shoeing, you got jokes hey? Have you ever been snow shoeing before? You know it's faster than walking. Your address please ma'am?"

'_This is not going to be a good day…' _Kagome thought angrily.

She hung up the phone at around 7:35. She sighed and plopped down on her couch, getting ready to call the store to notify them that she wouldn't be in for a bit….well, a bit more than a bit.

"Sportsmart, how may I help you?" A cheery male voice answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Kagome."

"Oh, its you…" His voice dropped immediately and she recognized the man on the other end as Inuyasha. "You're late you know, where the hell are you? Sleep in right?" His mocking voice boomed over the phone. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, Inuyasha." She said, her annoyance rising. "Anyways, can you tell someone that _matters _that I wont be in for another three hours, my car won't start because of the cold and the people wont be here until then, ok?"

"Three hours!" was all that Inuaysha's brain registered. "Haha! You are _so_ dead! Your car's frozen? Ha! You stupid—"

"Good-bye Inuyasha." Kagome narrowed her eyes into the phone.

"Wait!" He yelled, just as she was about to hang up.

"What is it now?"

In the store, Sango eyed Inuyasha curiously. His back was to her but by the way he was speaking she already guessed it was Kagome.

"Umm…" Inuyasha mocked an embarrassed guy. "I could pick you up…?"

"Really?" Kagome spoke almost exactly what Sango was thinking.

"Ahehehe, no." Inuyasha began laughing uncontrollably on the other end of the line. Kagome held the phone away form her ear to glare at it. Inuyasha's "Kagome? Kagome you there?" could be heard coming from the little black holes.

'_**Click'**_

After hanging up she went into the kitchen to fix herself some hot tea. She wandered aimlessly around her apartment before finally settling on the couch, anticipating a long wait.

Fifteen minutes later her doorbell rang.

Kagome shot off the couch and raced to the door.

'_Maybe they came to fix my car early.' _She thought excitedly to herself as she turned the doorknob.

"Now I can finally get to wo—" She swung the door open to reveal Inuyasha in a long black, wool coat and a knitted gray scarf.

Kagome's excited expression melted into a confused stare. She reluctantly registered that he looked good, the tip of his nose a light pink from the cold.

"Oh, what are you doing here Inuyasha?" He rolled his eyes at her lack of gratitude.

"Grateful at all?" When he spoke the air turned to steam and Kagome realized he was still standing outside. The truth was, she was grateful he came. It was nice to see him at such a stressful time but…didn't he have work to do? Before she could invite him inside for question he spoke in his most trying-not-to-care tone.

"Get in the car, I'm taking you to work."

"What? You cant do that!" Kagome crossed her arms _'Who said he could push me around?'_

"Watch me." Inuyasha smirked. "Look, don't be difficult, just get in."

"No." She stubbornly stayed in her doorway. She actually _wanted _to get to work —she wasn't _trying _to be difficult but it was too late to turn back now.

'_She's left me no choice…' _ "Fine." Inuyasha faked being over the whole convincing her thing and shrugged, catching Kagome off-guard.

"See you in three hours!" He chuckled and turned back to his car. He was stopped by Kagome's hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha hid his victorious grin before turning to face her.

—5 minutes later—

Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's car window. He had a pretty nice ride …oh right! Rich parents. The straight line on her side of the road was making her dizzy from staring at it so she positioned her head against the window to face the road ahead of them.

"So…" Kagome searched her mind for something relevant to say. "Pretty unusual weather we got last night, huh?" She looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"What's so unusual about it, it snowed." He kept his eyes on the road.

"I don't know…" Kagome shrugged and turned back to stare out the window. "So how are you?"

"I saw you yesterday." Inuyasha replied plainly.

"Stop that Inuyasha!" Kagome sat up in her seat. She was not in the mood for a one-sided conversation.

"Stop what?" His innocent voice made Kagome tense in frustration.

"Stop being such and idiot!"

"Then how about you just don't speak to me?" He replied, genuinely believing he'd found the perfect solution.

"Stop breathing." Kagome narrowed her eyes at the side of his head.

"Stop acting so bitchy."

"I will once you start acting like a decent human being."

_Screech!_

Inuyasha slammed his foot down on the breaks, startling Kagome. "Nice, you stopped in the middle of the road, you idiot." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And why aren't you at work anyway what were you thinking coming to get me?"

'_Yea really, why did they give him time off just to come and harass me?'_

Inuyasha pulled the car over to the curb. "Firstly," he said, turning to look at Kagome. "Sango is covering for me right now, and second," He was almost yelling now. "I ain't putting up with all your screaming anymore!"

"Well if you weren't such a prick, then no one would have to scream at you! Take a hint Inuyasha." Kagome was on the verge of a rage. She was tired, and cold and frustrated—oh yea, and she was very late for work.

"I don't need you mouthing off to me." Inuyasha leaned in, growling angrily.

"What are you going to do about it? Kill me?" Kagome leaned in as well, both of them furious.

After about 5 minutes of nose-to-nose combat Kagome stood outside the car with the tip of her finger holding the car door open.

"And I never want to see you again!" She yelled, slamming the door on whatever Inuyasha was about to say. She heard a muffled "I work with you!" and rolled her eyes trudging through the snow past Inuyasha's parked car. It was freezing outside and at this rate, it would take her a half hour to get back to her house or four hours to get to work because of the steepness of the snow. She wrapped her hands around her arms for warmth, resisting the urge to turn around and see if Inuyasha was going to follow her.

He sat there, in his parked car watching Kagome walk on past him in the cold. "Serves her right." Inuyasha said outloud. His eyes widened when he saw her shiver. He looked around guiltily, his eyes darting to and from Kagome's empty seat and to the shivering girl who was now a fair way ahead of him.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Damnit!" Kagome's cursing evaporated into smoky puffs. She was definitely going to catch a cold.

Inuyasha pressed lightly on the gas to catch up to Kagome. The girl nearly jumped when she saw his car rolling slowly beside her, and then she stubbornly looked away. Inuyasha rolled down the car window on the passengers side and swallowed his pride down hard before speaking.

"Look," He started keeping his eyes open for cars since he was half on the road, half on the curb being mindful not to hit Kagome in the process of following her.

'_So he comes crawling back…' _Kagome thought to herself._ 'About time, I'm freezing!'_

"I didn't mean what I said." Inuyasha spoke in a monotone.

"Yes, sure." Kagome stuck her nose up in disbelief trying to walk faster through the snow. Inuyasha growled. The strength it took to admit he didn't mean anything he said was immeasurable. Was he wasting his breath?

He stopped the car and Kagome looked back behind her, only moving her head the slightest bit to see.

She stopped dead in her freezing tracks.

'_Guess that's as good as it gets...'_

She turned and walked back to his car opening the door and getting inside in a huff. She let out a small 'phew' and looked up at Inuyasha who was still staring at the windshield.

"I'm sorry too…" Kagome said leaning back in her seat, and wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck.

"Don't think I was apologizing." Inuyasha hid a grateful smile, turning his wipers on and returning to the road.

"Yeah, why would I think something like that." Kagome laughed at his immaturity.

The two talked easy the rest of the way to work.

* * *

**End chapter seven**


	8. Fullfledged Shinobi

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

They came through the door of the store hesitantly. Inuyasha had suggested they sneak back in instead of openly joining the others late. Who would disagree with that? Plus, this whole sneak thing was kind of fun.

Finally, the two arrived at the front desk. Kagome put a well pampered hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter.

Sango kept on scanning through papers when she heard the slight creak of the small door leading behind front desk. She shook her head. _'About time they got back, I was going crazy doing the job of three people and on top of that making sure no one noticed.'_

"Okay," Kagome crouched about to open the small swing door. "You go first."

"No way!" Inuyasha whispered loudly. "This is stupid, spying is for pansies."

"Is that why _you_ suggested it?" The look Kagome gave him was of pure superiority. Inuyasha just glared at her, at a loss for words.

"Whatever..." He mumbled, crawling in front of her. He was about to push the door open when he was stopped by Kagome's hand coming down hard on his own, slapping it to the ground.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha struggled to find his inside voice.

"Don't just swing the door open, if someone sees it you'll have us both busted!"

"I know that, I'm not stupid. Plus, it doesn't matter that much if I get caught because I was just getting you!"

Kagome eyed him dangerously. "That's it," she hissed. "I'm going first." She slightly pushed ahead of him only to be lightly pushed back.

"No." Inuyasha looked at her hard, his eyes turning into little slits. "you already said I'm going before you." He pushed the door open a bit. It shut with a thud when Kagome slapped his hand back.

"Well, I changed my mind." She shoved in front of him and opened the door herself.

Sango heard muffled whispering and the door creak open again.

"Stop it you fool!" Inuyasha whispered angrily and shut the door shut again.

"Cut it out Inuyasha!" It opened a bit.

"Urg!" Kagome brought a hand down to push Inuyasha over but it was caught in midair. So she swung the other. Inuyasha smirked as he know had both of Kagome's fists in his hands and she had no way to open the door. Their faces were just under a foot apart. Kagome suddenly smiled, startling Inuyasha as she pushed him back with both her hands and he fell backwards into the small door, knocking it wide open.

"Whoa!" Kagome yelped as they both came tumbling out behind the front desk.

"What took you two so long?" Sango asked with a hint of mischievousness in her normally mature voice.

They both looked over at Sango who was still scanning through sheets and then looked back at each other. Kagome's eyes widened noticeably when she realized how close they were. Inuyasha hid his smile at her soft blush. He would have made fun of her if she didn't look so innocent at the moment. They quickly untangled themselves from each other and stood up straight to face Sango.

"Well we— uhm yes. We, uh." Kagome stuttered, not wanting to have to explain their fight and then their amateur Ninja training.

"We had to go slowly because of the roads and— wait, why should we explain anything to you?" Inuyasha finished for them both.

"You mean like, slow as in 5 miles per hour?" Sango ignored his last question and laughed a little at her joke.

"Yeah, five miles per hour slow." Inuyasha said walking over to his spot on the desk, where he had his own work to do. "I'm sure if we had gotten into a horrible accident you'd be a lot happier about it."

"I never realized we took that long." Kagome said, going over to the end of the counter. She began speaking with a friendly young woman who just came up to ask questions about the shoe department. She looked around Kagome's age except she had long brown hair and was a tad scantily dressed for the weather.

"I'm looking for just a regular pair of running shoes."

"That's fine, we have lots of those. Actually, if you wait one moment I can get the expert in that department!" Kagome smiled politely and picked up the phone to page Kouga to the front.

Inuyasha couldn't help but overhear her.

'_Expert?...yea right! Everyone intelligent knows that Kouga has rocks for brains…'_

Sango laughed lightly as Inuyasha's face hardened at the mention of Kouga's name. They were friends and all but…she couldn't quite understand how some moments they would be fine, and others they wanted to kill each other.

It got even worse when Kouga showed up all smiles at front desk. He could recognize that sweet voice form anywhere, and responded enthusiastically to Kagome's call.

"You called Kag?" He said running up to stand beside the woman.

"Actually, this lovely lady needs some runners and I thought you'd be perfect to help her out!" She smiled at him and Kouga couldn't help but smile back. Inuyasha ignored the exchange. "Sure thing, follow me ma'am. And your name is?" Kouga turned to face the girl. "Ayame." She said politely. "Nice to see you again Kouga!" She smiled brightly at him. "You do remember me…don't you?" She had immense hope in her eyes.

"O-of course I do! " Kouga scratched the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, follow me for some shoes."

Him and Ayame disappeared down the isles leaving Sango and Kagome staring after them, puzzled.

"What's up with those two?" Inuyasha sounded the least bit concerned, but still curious.

"They know each other?" Kagome wanted some info as well.

"Beats me," Sango shrugged and put down the papers she was stacking.

Everyone let it go.

Kagome sat patiently at her station at the front table. After about 10 minutes she started getting tired. Sighing, she turned to Inuyasha who was staring at some unknown point behind the table.

"So how are you holding up Inuyasha?"

"Fine I guess." So he didn't feel like talking much.

"Hey!" Sango said excitedly, getting both of their attention. "How about we all go for dinner after work," she shrugged and brought her hands up to ward of an early rebuttal, "That's if you don't have plans of course." She eyed them both, begging them to say yes.

"Count me in." Kagome said, happy she found something to do after work other than go home and eat until she was sleepy.

"I have nothing better to do," Inuyasha's closest thing to a yes.

"Perfect!" Sango smiled. "Then let's all meet at the Mermaids Pearl at seven, sound good?"

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh wait!" Kagome shot up from leaning on the table, suddenly remembering something.

"I cant, I don't even have a car here…actually, I don't even know how I'm getting home from work." She slumped back down in defeat, and Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid or something.

"Well, if Inuyasha drove you here, then he should be able to take you to the restaurant, right Inuyasha? I mean if it's not any trouble, I would be happy to take Kagome but I also have to take Miroku and Kouga and I have to still have room to pick Kohaku up from soccer practice so…"

"No, it's okay! You don't have to Inuyasha," Kagome quickly intervened. She didn't want him pressured into taking her around everywhere.

"Well you want to go right?" Inuyasha purposefully avoided her gaze. He saw her nod from the corner of his eye.

"Of course but, I don't want to be in the way…"

"Then sure." He replied easily. "If we're all going to the same place, then why not go together? Well not _together_, together…" he quickly corrected himself. "I mean …you know…."

"I think she gets it, don't hurt yourself Inuyasha." Sango was amazed at how much kinder he'd become since Kagome got here.

'_I think he's finally getting over Kikyo…'_

* * *

**End chapter eight**


	9. Dinner At The Pearl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter 9  
_

* * *

After work, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome all met up for dinner.

After all of Kagome's whining, Inuyasha finally agreed to go back to her place and let her change clothes before the dinner. Sango went home and did the same and Miroku of course already had a clean, fresh suit on when he met up with the others.

They stepped inside through gorgeous glass french doors with golden handles, into a large dining area with teal tiled floors. The lighting was dim and the romantic smell of roses hung lightly in the air. The mood was set for the perfect dinner.

And then Kouga saw Kagome.

The five of them were directed to their table by a waiter in a white and black suit. Miroku pulled Sango's chair out for her with a charming grin, and Kouga did the same for Kagome.

"Take a seat beautiful," he added, pulling out her chair.

"Disgusting…" Inuyasha mumbled looking away and sliding down into his own chair. Tonight he wore an expensive black suit with a white flower coming out of his left jacket pocket. Two top buttons of his white shirt underneath were undone. His long black hair hung loosely over his broad shoulders and his violet eyes stared, laced with jealousy, at the shiny teal floor.

"Uh, thank-you Kouga!" Kagome looked back at Kouga with one of her genuine smiles.

"No problem," She heard Kouga from behind her and then looked to her left to see Inuyasha who seemed if he was purposefully avoiding looking at her.

She glanced back at the table for a second while Kouga took his place on the other side of her. It struck her that although she liked Kouga as a friend, that was as far as her affections went. He was sweet, and somewhat intelligent, but wasn't really Kagome's type.

'_I would much rather spend time with Inuyasha,' _Kagome thought, nodding to herself. '_Wait…where did that come from? Inuyasha probably put something in my lemon water.' _Kagome shot her head over to eye him suspiciously. He looked back at her in confusion.

'_What the hell did I do now?' _He thought to himself.

'_What's wrong with me?' _She looked away from Inuyasha after smiling apologetically his way.

He just squinted his eyes.

'_How could I not like Kouga? He's everything I've ever dreamed about but…somehow he's missing something.' _Kagome brought her hand up to run smooth lines against the rim of her water glass.

'_I don't even like Inuyasha…right? Right.' _She thought that if she pondered the thought for any longer she might have been convinced otherwise. _'Jeeze, I don't even know…this is so confusing…' _ Kagome dropped her head and sweatdropped. By now she had the undivided attention of everyone at the table. They looked in confusion at her quick change of emotion and facial expressions. Miroku raised both eyebrows and leaned back slightly, voicing Inuyasha's thoughts almost exactly.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Miroku reached a hand across the table to startle Kagome out of her short reverie. She felt her hand being shook lightly and looked up to come face to face with four of her friends staring worriedly at her.

"Oh!" She said laughing lightly and closing her eyes. "It's nothing, just a little tired form work." Embarrassed, she grabbed the drink menu and held it in front of her face. "Shall we?"

Miroku ,Sango, Inuyasha and Kouga all shrugged and grabbed their menus as well, scanning for their personal preferences.

Shortly after, the waiter came and they all placed their orders.

"I'll have a caesar salad and a medium rare steak. Oh! And a glass of white wine please." Sango asked politely, handing her menu to the man. Kagome ordered next:

"I'll have the baked potatoes and some salmon with lemon on the side, with glass of red please."

The waiter nodded lightly. "And for you monsieur?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh no..." Sango and Miroku winced, they new what was coming. Kouga just rolled his eyes, pretending not to care. Inuyasha couldn't be _that _ much of a threat…right?

Kagome looked on curiously ,then laughed softly as Inuyasha proceeded to list of more than half of the things on the menu, finishing it off with a short "Humph" directed at Kouga, challenging him to do something about it. Of course— Kouga took that opportunity.

"And for you sir?"

Kouga quickly glared at Inuyasha, surprising him.

'_What is he planning on doing?' _

Kouga then listed off every single thing Inuyasha had ordered off the menu, adding a chicken Cacciatore. Kagome's mouth sat open in shock. "Are you sure you're going to be able to eat all of that?" She tried to change their minds with reason.

"Oh for sure," Kouga reassured her. "I have quite the appetite," he winked.

Miroku sensed the competition and him and Sango chuckled quietly to themselves.

'_So that's the way it's going to be…' _Inuyasha thought. The waiter looked like he was having a hard time trying to remember everything and was scribbling on his notepad furiously, flipping through page after page. "Y-yes sir."

"Just a second!"

He looked up to see Inuyasha. " I also think I feel like some chicken, and maybe some _scallops _as well." He looked straight at Kouga, then back to the waiter.

"No problem sir," the waiter said stiffly.

"Before you go, I would also like some shrimp in the butter and garlic sauce." Now Kouga was glaring straight at Inuyasha who was getting cockier by the second.

"Then I'll have some ribs." The waiter looked back at Inuyasha. Kouga slammed his hands down on the table. "I _forgot _to add Shepard's pie!"

Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table as well and twisted his face into a angry snarl. "Some ribs for me too then."

"Crab!"

"Lobster!"

"Spaghetti!"

"Lasagna!"

"Grr!"

"Grr!"

"Alrighty then!" Miroku put his hands up nervously. "I think Inuyasha here will just have the lobster and this other gentleman the Crab . Thank you sir!" Miroku smiled brightly at the man.

The waiter slowly backed away, then turned around, and ran.

"Ha! You boys are such fools, imagine how large your bills would have been if it wasn't for Miroku!" Sango pointed and laughed at them. "You're lucky he changed your orders."

Kouga and Inuyasha both leaned back in their chairs and said, "I can afford it", in unison. They both realized what they had done and glared at each other in disgust at saying the same thing at the same time. Kagome sat uncomfortably in her chair.

'_Not good, Kouga and Inuyasha are fighting already.' _

She could _feel _ the rage in the room, she placed a warm hand on Inuyasha's forearm and felt his muscles relax slightly under her fingertips.

"Are you going to be alright?" She whispered gently, leaning sideways slightly so he could hear her. He waited a moment before responding.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grunted, but didn't move his arm away. _'Why is she being so…' _He looked at Kagome who nodded and returned back to the tables topic of conversation. _'So…' _ He looked harder at her trying to find a suiting word for her behavior. Kagome laughed lightly at something Miroku said.

'…_nice…' _Came his unusual conclusion.

'_Kikyo never wanted to go out for dinner like this…' _ He mentally slapped himself for comparing the two. Kagome smiled softly and said something to Sango, making her and Kouga laugh while Miroku said, "Hey!" in a defensive tone. "I was just kidding!"

_'Nah…' _ Inuyasha thought to himself about Kikyo, _'They are nothing alike…' _

* * *

_**End chapter nine  
**_


	10. The Christmas Party

**Big thanks to the wonderful editor of this chapter: **Maria Valenzuela - AKA -Photographing Poetry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

* * *

**Overtime**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Kagome woke up and yawned. Today was Saturday —the day of their company's Christmas party dinner, and she had special plans for such an occasion. She got out of bed and went straight to the shower, taking a quick glance at the corner of the room where her dress lay on a chair.

After showering, eating, and throwing on some clothes, she went straight to her pedicure appointment. Usually, she wouldn't waste her money on such luxuries, but she wanted tonight to be special.

Two hours later she came out of her hair appointment and looked for a nice place to settle down for lunch. The first place that caught her eye was a small coffee shop across the street.

'_Ooh! Maybe they have sandwiches.' _

Kagome looked both ways and then jogged across the road. The warm air hit her face as soon as she entered. It was a large contrast from the cold outside.

She ordered a wrap and a chai tea before taking her place in a booth, unaware of the bickering couple sitting behind her…that is until she recognized that one of the voices belonged to Naraku. She immediately slumped further down in the booth in an attempt to keep her presence discreet. Not like it mattered anyway, the two seemed to not even notice anyone else in the place but themselves. Kagome listened curiously to their conversation.

_'I'm not eves dropping, I'm…um…investigating for my own personal reasons!'_

"Why are you doing this?" Naraku's voice was nothing but a frustrated whisper, sounding forced through his teeth.

"Because I'm sick of you always hanging around that _Kagura _or whatever her name is, I know you two have got _something._" The woman sounded equally upset.

"Kikyo, she's my secretary," he pleaded.

'_Kikyo?' _Kagome thought. _'Oh my god!' _She put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She'd never heard Naraku sound so pathetically desperate to _anyone_.

She took a sip of her tea before slowly leaning back again to listen.

"Is this really what you're so upset about?" She heard Naraku shuffle in his seat as he leaned across the table. "Is there some hidden reason?"

Kikyo remained silent. She heard Naraku shift, returning to his serious self.

Kikyo finally snapped, "It's because you always leave the goddamn toilet seat up at home and you never bother taking two seconds to put it down and be considerate of the other people in the house!"

"Ha!" Kagome burst out laughing, stealing the attention of the lovers' spat.

"Huh?" They both turned around.

"Shit!" Kagome crawled under the table in a flash. Naraku and Kikyo turned around to find a steaming tea and a half eaten wrap abandoned on the table. They shrugged it off and turned back around, giving Kagome just enough time to sneak out the other side of the booth and slip out of the coffee shops door, trying her best to ignore the crazy stares and the guy who whispered, "Does she think she's a ninja or somethin'?"

"Phew!" Kagome let out a sigh of relief once back inside the comfort of her car. "That was way too close."

7:00pm rolled around in no time. She touched up her hair, checked her dress in the mirror and then sped out the door. The parking lot of the Holiday Inn was nearly full, and she could hear the music playing from the front entrance. She stepped inside, her heels clicking on the tiled floor of the main lobby. She walked straight inside the open doors of a large decorated hall.

"Wow," She breathed, scanning the room, "it's beautiful in here…"

Circular tables with white table cloths decorated the sides of the dance floor, each of them with carefully placed roses in glass vases. The lights where on the dimmer side, and the whole mood seemed warm and festive.

"Hey beautiful."

Kouga's voice surprised her, but before she could greet him she felt him gently press his lips against her own in a quick kiss. She backed up.

"What the hell are you—"

Kouga pointed a finger in the air and she looked up to find mistletoe. She was still standing in the doorway. _'Nice one Kagome …' _

"Oh…aheh…" She looked around some more, noticing all the little mistletoes hanging from the ceiling scattered throughout the room. "God..."

There had to be at least 20 of them.

"I know," Kouga said taking her hand. "Come on, the others are over here; we saved a spot for you at our table."

She let him lead her over to a table on the far side of the room where Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and another girl were seated. The girl looked extremely familiar.

Kagome took her seat, saying hello to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"This is Ayame," Kouga said waving a lazy hand in her direction.

'_That's how I know her; I've seen her in the store before!' _

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ayame extended her hand for a shake.

"You as well." Kagome did the same. It was quiet at the table for a moment.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink, be right back," Ayame got up and walked away.

"Kouga, you two timer!" Inuyasha was the first to speak up after Ayame was out of sight. Everyone looked at him in confusion except Kouga.

"What's wrong with _you? _I don't even know what you're talking about." Kouga turned up his nose at Inuyasha's accusation.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha clearly was in a mood, "then let me clue you in. I just saw you kissing Kagome under the mistletoe, so why do you keep leading this Ayame girl on if everyone knows you like someone—"

"—It's not my fault alright!" Kouga uncrossed his arms. "She _insisted _on coming with me."

"Heh," Inuyasha took a sip of his drink before continuing, "you're pathetic."

"I wouldn't talk!"

Before they could continue bickering Kagome cut in. "Has anyone noticed all the mistletoe here? They are absolutely _everywhere_, aren't they Sango? Excessive, yes?"

She turned her cheery face to Sango who nervously responded, "Uh...yeah! They are! Quite excessive."

"Heh, you're right Kagome," Kouga said as he looked up at the ceiling and noticed all the plants.

"Hmm…" was all Miroku said as he grinned and memorized the locations of all of the small plants on the ceiling.

"It _is _a Christmas party, it wouldn't take a genius to notice mistletoe," Inuyasha wondered why everyone was so surprised.

"Umm, I'm going to go get Ayame." Kagome said, getting up from her seat.

"Take your time, " Inuyasha said after her. She ignored him.

She walked over to the punch bowl, only to find Ayame chatting with another woman. She couldn't see her face from far way but nodded in her direction before going up to speak to Ayame. "Hey," Kagome said, "we're missing you back at the table."

"Oh yeah!" she said, "This is my friend Kikyo. Kikyo, this is Kagome. She works at the store, as well with Kouga and the others. "

'_Kikyo…' _Kagome tensed up as Kikyo slowly turned to face her. Trying to be polite, she smiled. "Hello, nice to meet you."

Yep. This was definitely _that _Kikyo. _'She looks exactly like me…creepy…' _

"Good evening," Kikyo responded, narrowing her eyes at Kagome. Kikyo couldn't help but notice her soft yellow strapless dress. Loose fabric flowed freely from the center of it and a matching flower was pinned elegantly in her hair. She felt like tearing it out and crushing it in her fingers.

'_So this is the little whore Naraku has been telling me about.' _Kikyo immediately disliked her.

"Um…" Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously. Kikyo's gaze was getting unnaturally intense.

"Let's go Kagome. Bye Kikyo!" Ayame saved the day, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her in the direction of their table.

'_No wonder Inuyasha is in such a pissy mood. Because his crazy, mad ex-girlfriend is here!' _She looked back at Kikyo who continued to glare at her until Naraku came and whisked her off for a dance.

Kagome bit her lip. _'Ouch, and with the boss! I feel his pain.' _

"Kouga…" Ayame said as they arrived at their table.

"Yes Ayame?" he asked, feeling a bit weird by the way she said his name.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" She looked at the floor. "All I want to do is talk," she added quietly.

"That sounds fine," He said, getting up and following Ayame away. "See you guys later then, I guess." They waved good-bye to the two.

"They would make a cute couple…" Sango commented, looking at their retreating forms. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah," Kagome added. Inuyasha had no comment.

Shortly after they got back to their seats they were greeted by Kikyo. Kagome looked away.

"Hello Inuyasha." She made a point to look only at him.

Inuyasha stared straight ahead, "Can I help you?"

"Don't be so cold Inuyasha! Would you like to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Hmm." Kikyo completely ignored everyone at the table. "Too bad, it wasn't a question, so get up!" She reached out to grab his arm but then noticeably went out of her way to knock over his drink so it would spill right onto Kagome's lap.

"Oh!" Kagome jumped up, trying to brush away the spritzer.

'_She is so lucky that wasn't punch or I would have had it in for her!' _Sango thought, eying Kikyo wearily.

"Oops." Kikyo looked away, feigning innocence.

"It's...fine." Kagome forced out. Before the young girl could even say anything more, Kikyo pulled Inuyasha away to the dance floor.

"No!" he protested. "Let go of me!"

"Just this once! Please, it will be like old times!" Kikyo continued to pull him away.

"Ugh!"

Five minutes later they were dancing and Kagome re-entered the room after cleaning off her dress in the bathroom. _' I knew she did that on purpose!' _Kagome took a deep breath and started back to the table, summoning her bravery. She tried her best to ignore Inuyasha and Kikyo sharing a slow dance on the floor. Inuyasha had clearly relaxed, and for a moment they almost looked comfortable together. Something unpleasant in her stirred at the sight of them.

She was nearly back at her table when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Care for a dance?" Naraku asked, spinning her around to face him.

'_Oh no!' _Kagome thought. She was always the _worst _at turning people down.

"Um," She was considering making up some kind of lie when he said: "I'll take that as a yes," and proceeded to escort her to the dance floor.

They danced right beside Inuyasha and Kikyo, much to Kagome's irritation. Inuyasha's back was to her and Kikyo was glaring _straight _at her, looking extremely pissed that she was dancing with _her _man. Kagome found it strange and unsettling that Kikyo had the guts to dislike her so openly.

'_Oh no, oh no, oh no…I have to get out of this situation and fast! The boss! Naraku? Why me?...Wait I have an idea!' _

Kagome then pretended to move her feet over a bit to turn the two of them around in the song but then 'accidentally' jabbed the heel of her stilletto into the center of Naraku's foot.

"Arg!" He bit his lip in pain and winced. Kagome hid her smile. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm such a bad dancer." She shook her head.

"It's fine," He continued dancing with her.

"No it's not, hahah!" She forced a laugh, or it would have sounded funny. '_That wasn't good enough.' _Kagome planned her next attack. This time she deliberately kicked his foot.

"Shoot!" she shook her head some more, giving her an excuse to back away and look at his leg, but Naraku's arm was uncomfortably tight around her so she couldn't move as far as she wanted to.

"That's alright," he said, turning away to wince at the sharp pain in his left foot without her noticing. "I'm fine."

"Damnit." Kagome would have snapped her fingers if she had a free hand.

"What was that?" Naraku stopped dancing and looked at her.

"Oh!" _'I said that out loud?' _"I meant damnit I suck at this." She laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see." Naraku brushed off her comment.

'_I'm not hurting him badly enough…he leaves me no choice.' _

"Can can!" she yelled excitedly.

"Huh? _Ow_ my GOD!" Naraku released Kagome and curled over in pain when she kneed him straight in the balls.

"Oh my god!" she put her hands on her face to make it look like a horrible accident. "Here, let me bring you back to your seat." Kagome smiled slyly at him and sat him down at his table. "Thanks for the dance!" she said, and waved bye.

"You won this time…" he mumbled.

"Oh my," Sango said when Kagome came and slumped in her chair beside her. "What happened to you?" Miroku added.

"Naraku happened." She sighed and rubbed her temples, massaging away the beginning of a headache. A small wave from far off caught Kagome's eye and she turned around to see Inuyasha waving frantically at her. Kikyo's back was now to her and he was mouthing the words "help me" like a mad man. This made her smile.

The three at the table all began to laugh at him. Sango and Kagome shook their heads, finally getting the chance to use something against him.

Inuyasha looked really desperate so after a while Kagome got up and walked over to Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Can I steal him away for a dance?" Kagome asked her almost-twin, raising an eyebrow. Even if Kikyo said 'no' it's not like it mattered, but she had to be polite.

Kikyo began. "Actually, n—"

"I'd love to Kagome." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, then smiled at Kikyo who stormed off the dance floor to go sit with Naraku. Inuyasha wrapped his arms lightly around Kagome's waist and she put hers behind his neck as a slow song began to play.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads at Naraku and Kikyo who looked quite upset sitting at their table. Naraku had an ice-pack in between his legs and Kikyo sat slouched on the table.

Kagome and Inuyasha were too caught up in their own thing to notice.

"You owe me," Kagome laughed lightly. This was _much _better.

"Yeah, I guess I do, thanks again." He said casually.

"No problem, it's better than dancing with _Naraku…_blah!" she stuck out her tongue at the thought.

"I'm glad you think so." He said quietly to her. Kagome smiled and leaned her head closer into his chest. Inuyasha noticed Miroku over at their table waving him down and motioning him to look up. He looked up to find mistletoe right above them, in the center of the dance floor.

He took a deep breath and backed up the slightest bit from her. "Look," he said, pointing to the ceiling. Kagome looked down and blushed. She brought her eyes up to meet his. "It's tradition." She said with a small smile.

"Fine with me," he whispered, inches from her.

'_Just a peck.' _Was both of their thoughts. Inuyasha held one of Kagome's hands over his chest, while her other one was resting lightly on her back.

She went on her tip-toes and leaned up, closing the distance between them in a slow, soft kiss. They both believed they were enjoying it more than they should be. They were going to have to break it off sometime but neither of then wanted to pull away. The seconds dragged on. Kagome felt that Inuyasha was telling her more with a kiss like this than he ever had with words. Their lips finally parted and she pitched back an inch to stare into his eyes.

Nothing mattered at that moment but the two of them. Not even the fuming Naraku and Kikyo at their table.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered to her, his breath ghosting her flushed cheeks.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She smiled warmly at him, wishing they could stay like this forever.

Kagome was still smiling when she got home and snuggled into her bed.

"This was the best night ever."

She stared up at the ceiling, feeling a sense of accomplishment. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

'_God bless Mistletoe.'_

* * *

**End chapter ten**


	11. Don't Count On It

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Overtime**  
_Chapter 11 _

* * *

"All done!" Kagome smiled brightly at Sango, happy that she had finally accomplished the overly large job of going through this weeks profits. It was Monday morning, supposedly the worst day of the week considering that it was also known as the busiest.

This had almost everyone running around the store helping customers and stacking boxes, organizing receipts and making sure there was an employee at every single black counter. Kagome hadn't even _seen_ Inuyasha when she came into work. She recalled passing by him once on her way to the staff room for some change, but all he had time for was to acknowledge her with a quick nod and then continue on his way. Kagome couldn't also help but notice it was a bit awkward between them since last Friday but right now, there was really nothing she could do about it.

She had worked herself to the absolute core come lunch time, so she was happy to be able to sit down for her break with Sango in the food court for a while.

"So…" Sango said, picking up her burger. "How did you like the party on Friday?"

"Well…" Kagome bit the end off a fry. "It was okay I guess," she finished, shoving the rest of the fry into her mouth.

"Mmmhmm." Sango hummed her reply, trying to swallow the massive bite of burger she just took.

"I saw you dancing…" Sango said through a mouthful of food, looking at Kagome suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome laughed a little. _'She saw me and Inuyasha! Let's be honest who didn't see us?' _

"—with Naraku." Sango finished.

"Oh that! Ahehe…that was awful…" Kagome put another fry in her mouth. "I had no choice." _'Everyone must have seen that too.' _She sweat dropped. That's just _too _embarrassing.

"Hey, don't worry about it Kagome. I bet Miroku and I were the only ones who noticed." Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. "Lighten up a little, this day will be done in no time." She smiled warmly at her friend.

Kagome grudgingly agreed with Sango, "you're right," She lifted her head up. "How bad could it be?"

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga yelled, running up to their table. "Have fun dancing with the boss last night? Haha!"

Other Sportsmart employee's turned to stare at her, raising their eyebrows and whispering amongst each other. "No! Its not like that!" Kagome waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

"Just bugging," Kouga laughed, sliding onto the bench for a seat across from the two girls.

"You didn't have to yell it across the food court Kouga!" Kagome leaned across the table. "that was completely unnecessary."

"Woah there," Kouga leaned back. "I'm sorry if I angered you at all then, I just stopped by to say hello, considering the wonderful trio that is us are all on lunch." He closed his eyes and grinned. Kagome sighed and leaned back to her side of the table. "It's fine." Who could resist that face of Kouga's?

"Moving on," Sango finished off her burger and took a sip of her Pepsi. There's a lot of work to do in there and so little time before store hours end." She smiled and walked back in the direction of the store. Kagome was _way _to lazy to go after her and Kouga didn't mind the two of them being alone together.

Kagome looked to the side. _'Now what is there to talk about?' _

"Hey Kagome, pay no attention to Ayame, I'm not with her or anything it's just that we used to know each other a very long time ago and—"

"Kouga, it's fine." Kagome looked at him a sincere look. _'What the hell is he talking about?' _

"So it's fine with you?"

"Yeah, I don't really care to be honest." Kagome laughed.

"It's just that it was a verbal agreement between parents, that's a—" Kouga continued.

"It's okay Kouga." Kagome insisted, getting kind of irritated by his constant explaining.

"Does that mean we're cool?"

"I said it's fine."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Yes Kouga!"

"I only slept with her onc—"

"It's fine!"

"So it's ok?"

"YES!"

"You sure?"

"_Yeah_, Christ Kouga."

"You positive?"

"Yup!"

"Pinky swear?"

"_Yes._"

"Wanna go for dinner?"

"Y—no Kouga!" Kagome got up, "I'm heading back see you inside!" She yelled behind her. _'Jeeze , what a nut!' _

Kouga smiled to himself, all alone at the table. "She's _so _into me."

When Kagome got home she was completely exhausted— well, everyone was tired after work. She felt stuffy in her apartment so Kagome opened all of her windows to let some fresh air in, then later fell asleep on the couch with a half finished tea on the coffee table.

A dim light filtered in through her open window. "Uhh…" Kagome rubbed her eyes and groaned, seconds later they widened in realization. "Morning already! Crap what time is it?"

She shot off of the couch, making herself dizzy. She was freezing. It was pouring rain outside in the middle of winter, turning the white powdery snow in the streets to a sickly mush.

"Shoot!" Kagome hopped around on one leg trying to put on a sock. It was so cold in her place that her words came out in smoky puffs. Just before running out the door she grabbed a jacket off of her coat rack and got in her car. She zipped up the light sweater she grabbed and sped off to the mall, arriving in the parking lot at around quarter after seven in the morning.

After driving in circles around the lot for a few minutes it came to her attention that there were no parking spots left, so she parked along side the road near the entrance of the lot. From there she sprinted for cover through the pouring rain.

Her feet left small wet marks as she walked into the staff room to put down her stuff. When she entered everyone took in her atrocious state and stared at her.

"Hey guys!" she brought her head up to smile and tried for a wave. She suddenly stopped and her hand went to her face, "Achoo!" _'I think I'm getting sick…' _

"Kagome, you don't look so good." Inuyasha was the first to say something.

"Hey…" Kagome said drowsily." Who _can _look good in _these _uniforms?"

"I mean you look kind of sick, like you're about to pass out or something." Inuyasha eyed her worriedly. "It's not a good look for you."

"Not to mention the fact that you're soaking wet." Sango couldn't resist pointing that out.

"Come on guys, I'm perfectly fine." She smiled and walked back out of the door after putting her purse away. '_What's up with them?' _

In less than a half hour after the store opened Kagome felt a headache coming on.

"Awh, man…" She whined under her breath, stacking aluminum water bottles on a shelf.

By lunch time she was more than ready to sit down. Today, everyone decided to eat in the lunch room, since Inuyasha _refused_ to go out to the food court.

-lunch in the legendary Sportsmart staff room-

"Little pansy," Kouga scolded.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"You _never _eat with us anyway, why the sudden change of heart?"

Kagome and Sango sat on a couch in front of Kouga and Inuyasha's while Hojo held back his laughter and leaned back in the lazy boy.

"That's my business Kouga, and it's not like I _asked _everyone to come in here."

"Then whose idea was it, if it wasn't yours?"

"Well—"

"Enough already!" Kagome finally broke them up. She didn't think everyone needed to really know it was _her_ idea in the first place to come in here. It was for Inuyasha's sake! Oh, _and _she didn't want the whole mall seeing her with her hair all frizzy and her nose all red and her skin all sickly and pale.

Kouga and Inuyasha both leaned back into the couch. Everything was peaceful until a quiet voice said something to Kouga, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Get off of my couch," Inuyasha turned to stare at Kouga.

"Oh my god." Kagome brought a hand to her forehead and Sango just shook her head. Hojo coughed.

"What was that?" Kouga didn't hear him so he kept on eating. Why would _he _be interested in anything Inuyasha had to say?

"I said remove yourself from my couch."

Kouga nearly spat his food out laughing. "Does it have your name on it? Didn't think so."

"I'm not going to ask you again." Inuyasha straightened up in his seat.

Kouga glared at him. "I'm. Not. Moving."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell.

"Kouga, just do it." Kagome interrupted before Inuyasha unleashed the beast. "We know you don't care enough to really want to sit there."

"Only for you." Kouga got up and found a nice comfy chair to sit in. Sango noticed when Hojo pouted so she looked at the ground and tried not to start laughing at him.

"Anyways…" Sango searched for an appropriate topic of conversation since they still had a good five minutes until lunch was over.

"I'm going to look for some Advil, my head is killing me." Kagome headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." Inuyasha added quite hastily.

"Yea, sure," she kept walking, putting one hand on the side of her head to try and ease the pounding.

Inuyasha followed Kagome as she walked out of the staff room and bent down to pull a pill bottle out of the small cupboards.

"So…" Kagome said, sitting on the counter. "give up on making me quit already?" She laughed before taking a sip of water to wash the pain killer down.

This surprised Inuyasha. "Uh, obviously not. Don't think that just because we hang out together sometimes that I've just given up."

"Oh, okay." Inuyasha tried to ignore the sarcasm in her voice. Before he could say anything else Kagura showed up. She nodded at Inuyasha in some form of a greeting and then turned to Kagome.

"Naraku wants to see you." Kagura said with zero emotion.

"Sure," Kagome looked confused. Was she in trouble?

"Follow me." Kagura turned around and started walking away.

"See you, Inuyasha," she smiled back at him.

"Right," he said dryly, and turned to walk back into the staff room, his whole mood turned sour at the mention of Naraku.

Kagome was led through a series of hallways and departments until she came across that same door. Kagura stopped beside it and motioned for her to step inside, eying Kagome with some sort of warning as the young girl passed her.

The door shut behind Kagome the moment she stepped in. Naraku sat with his hands folded at his desk. "Have a seat," he said in his sickly sweet voice. Seeing Naraku's face again brought back some bad memories for Kagome. She was already feeling nauseous from the headache, the sight of Naraku provoking her gag reflex.

She looked around the room. It seemed as if he lived in his office. His desk was spotless but both sides of the room were blanketed in dishes and garbage. There was even the corner of a sleeping bag sticking out behind his desk.

"Naraku, can I ask you something?" Kagome had to know. "Do you ever get out of this room?"

Naraku's expression stayed the same, except for the fact that his eyes narrowed at her.

"Actually no, ever since you can-can'ed me I haven't been able to walk more than five meters at a time without assistance, so the doctor recommended I confine myself to the same area until I'm healed. Since I run this place, my office is most logical."

"Ahehe…" Kagome laughed awkwardly. "So, why did you want to see me?" A quick change of subject did the trick.

"Oh yes, I have a favor to ask of you…" His expression immediately changed. "I'm going to need someone to handle some stuff for me here tonight."

"Uh, okay. But what do you mean stuff?" This was not good, Kagome wasn't feeling all that great and wanted to just go home.

He nodded over to the left of him where a bright light— from where no one knows came— illuminated a massive pile of papers.

"Wha—" Kagome was In shock. "But I cant—"

"I need them in alphabetical order by tomorrow morning so I recommend you stay at the store to do it. Also, I might _consider_ paying you time and half because you're so special. Consider, I said. But don't count on it. Actually, you can certainly rest assured that you won't be getting overtime for this." He hit a small red button on his desk and Kagura immediately opened the door.

"You and Kagome have ten minutes to get all _that_," he motioned to the papers, "into Kagome's working space." He looked to his watch, "starting now."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him. _'One day, I will be free from his horrible clutches…damn me and my betting."_ She clenched her fist and it trembled with rage but she said, "yes sir."

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing boss." She stood up and felt extremely light headed. "Uhn…" she grabbed her head.

"Higurashi?" Kagura even noticed she didn't look so good.

Kagome's vision blurred and she felt herself falling. Yes, Kagome passed out.

She woke up on the couch in her apartment with a cup of steaming hot tea resting on the coffee table. She stirred before looking over to Inuyasha who was sitting on the floor at the foot of the couch. He looked over at her, happy to see her awake.

"About time you came-to."

* * *

**End chapter eleven**


	12. Stay a Lil', Wontcha?

**Discalimer: **I DO NOT own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime**  
_Chapter 12_

* * *

"About time you came-to."

"Huh…" Kagome looked at him, and then around the room. She noticed she was at home but before she could ask about it Inuyasha filled her in.

"You passed out in the boss' office so Kagura brought you to us, Sango found your keys and dropped you off here. She _insisted_ someone had to stay and make sure you were alright so I put you on the couch."

"Oh…thanks…" Kagome thought back to the last thing she remembered. She saw Naraku and…ummm…what was that? A massive pile of papers?

"Shoot!" Kagome sat up quickly.

"Whoa, be careful." Inuyasha turned to face her. _'What is she stupid? She should have listened to me!' _

"What about those papers? I was supposed to have them in by…is it still Tuesday?"

"Stop stressing, it's still Tuesday. You've only been out for a couple of hours. " Inuyasha was trying to be as kind as he could, but his words still came out irritated. "And about the papers…" He pointed to the kitchen. Kagome winced. "Naraku gave strict orders to Kagura to make sure you did them anyway, even though everyone _sane _knows you're in no condition to be working. This has got to be against some kind of human rights law."

"Aw man!" Kagome leaned back into the couch, and turned to the coffee table. She noticed the tea, Inuyasha must have made it for her. Kagome smiled to herself and without moving thanked him for the tea.

"Did you make it Inuyasha?" She was curious.

"Well…you see…" he looked away from her and back to the television. " I can't remember."

Nice save.

"Sure." Kagome rolled her eyes. "But back to those papers." She started to get up, and noticed the small blanket that was resting lightly over her shoulders.

'_Who gave me that one?' _ "They're in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you're in any condition to be sorting papers in alpha—" Inuyasha turned to the couch to find no one in it and Kagome disappearing into the kitchen.

"What are you doing you fool? Do you _want _ to get even sicker." He spun Kagome around to look her square in the eye. "Go back and rest," he commanded.

"I don't have time Inuyasha!" she brushed his hand off her shoulder and sat down on her tiled Kitchen floor in front of the pile. "You know Naraku Inuyasha, I have to have this done by tomorrow and me and you both can see it's already dark out."

Kagome's voice was raspy and she was still feeling a bit faint but she pushed aside her sickness to try and focus on the task at hand.

Inuyasha was getting mad at her carelessness. "Just go rest!"

"I can't Inuyasha. It's fine I can do this."

"I'll do it! Just go rest!"

"You want to do this all by yourself?" She scoffed, "I can't do that to you Inuyasha." She turned back behind her. "This is _my _job."

"What do you mean '_by mys_elf'? You plan to do this by _yourself_? I think you're so sick you're delusional." Inuyasha walked over to the other side of the big pile and knelt down looking pointedly at Kagome. "Humph!" he exclaimed, making it clear to her that he wasn't leaving.

"Inuyasha, it's fine. You don't have to do this, it will take all night to finish something this big!" Kagome pleaded with him. _'Is he serious?' _

"Fine by me." Inuyasha had already gone through some papers and made an 'A' pile. "If we both work at this then well be done in no time. So listen closely because I'm not going to repeat this: A's go here B's go here C's go beside them and so on. Any papers with numbers will go above the letters in the middle pile here, got it?"

"If you insist, Inuyasha." Kagome gave in.

By midnight they were completely finished. Both of them were exhausted.

"Well…" Inuyasha said getting up, he nearly fell over from the lack of using his legs for the past couple of hours. "I should get going, and you need to get some rest." He walked over to Kagome. "Okay?"

Kagome stood up slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks," she smiled. And just realized now that she didn't want him to go.

"No problem," he said, looking at the wall behind her. "I guess I'll see you later then." Inuyasha went to grab his coat but was stopped by Kagome trying to say something.

"What was that?" he said, turning back around.

"Well, if…uh…I think that we both deserve some kind of break after all of that work…so you don't have to…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Leave right away, so. Well, let's put on a movie or something okay? Great." She turned around and went into the kitchen. She was kind of wobbly so Inuyasha wasn't completely convinced he should keep her awake by staying. He loitered at the front door. She poked her head out of the kitchen and pouted. "And you wouldn't want something bad to happen to me if you weren't here making sure I'm alright. I don't think Sango would like that…" Inuyasha considered this after she went back into the kitchen.

"Damnit…"

kagome heard Inuyasha's footsteps as he went into the living room and sat back on the couch. He stretched and Kagome came in with another cup of tea. She went over to the TV and opened a cupboard underneath it.

"What do you want to watch? There's really nothing good in here that I feel like watching now… is TV okay?"

"Doesn't matter." Inuyasha said as Kagome sat next to him, being careful not to touch him. She threw the remote into Inuyasha's lap and leaned back.

"You pick."

He flicked through the channels and stopped at some cartoon.

Kagome gave him a funny look. "Don't you think you're a bit too _old _for Southpark?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What do you mean old? Southpark is appropriate for _all _ages." He stuck his nose up and continued watching the show.

"Whatever you say." Kagome turned to the TV.

A fat kid was on the phone with some other kids. "Hello, Bill Gates fan line," Cartman said into the phone.

"Hello, do you know where Bill Gates is?" The kids said to the fat kid across the phone.

"You dumb asses, if I knew where Bill Gates was I would be on the floor licking his balls right now!"

"Cartman, is that you?"

"…" He hung up the phone and slowly backed away out of the room.

"Damnit!" the other kid slammed down the phone.

'_What Is this?' _Kagome looked at the TV curiously. She started getting sleepy. She leaned back more into the couch. Inuyasha sipped his tea, completely absorbed into the program.

She was completely asleep by the end of the episode, Kagome had slumped so much she ended up falling onto Inuyasha's shoulder and had her arms wrapped around his arm. VERY tightly around his arm.

"Haha! Did you see that! Cartman's making them talk German and inv—huh?" He looked over to Kagome when she didn't respond.

'_She's asleep.' _

"Uh...Kagome…" She clung to his arm. Her face was so peaceful when she slept. _'Much kinder looking then when she's up and yelling,' _Inuyasha couldn't help but think to himself.

He tried to slip his arm out of her grasp so he could leave. "Kagome…" he whispered, trying to be soothing so she would release his arm.

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, still clinging tightly to the sleeve of his shirt.

"Uh," Inuyasha reddened and tugged harder on his arm. "Please get up, please wake up!"

'_Screw not waking her! I'm never going to get out of here …' _

"hmm…" Kagome stirred awake and her eyes fluttered open to Inuyasha's free arm and legs flailing and him screaming "Damnit! Damn it all!"

"Woah!" She immediately let go and leaned all the way back to the far side of the couch. Inuyasha stopped flailing his arm and legs. He brushed off his shirt and cleared his throat. "Sorry for waking you," he tried adding politely.

Kagome winced. "Sorry about that."

Inuyasha squinted his eyes into little slits. "No problem. Well, thanks for having me."

"Thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it." Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door and grabbed his coat from the rack.

Inuyasha relaxed. "Stop thanking me already, I got it clear the first time." He laughed lightly.

"Sorry…" Kagome looked down. She was way too sleepy.

"I'll see you around. You should consider taking the day off tomorrow, since you're already done the papers you can have a full day to rest."

"Thank—I mean, sure Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Goodnight," Inuyasha leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. She leaned into his lips but he was gone in an instant. He waved back at her smiling.

"Later…" She whispered.

* * *

**End chapter twelve**


	13. Mad Communication Skills!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime **

_Chapter 13_

* * *

-Wednesday-

Kagome sat up in her bed feeling the discomfort of a sore throat and a runny nose. _'Great...' _She thought leaning over to her nightstand for a tissue. "Alright." She said to herself after blowing her nose. _'I need to call work and tell them I can't come in this morning.' _She felt around with one hand for the phone, picked it up, and called the store.

"Yeah, Sango? I'm not going to be —oh, how did you—oh...Inuyasha told you, okay...bye. Yeah, thanks. I will Sango." _click _

"Hmm..." Kagome leaned back into bed. "so they already knew I wasn't coming in because of Inuyasha...?" She shrugged. "Whatever." She went back to sleep and grudgingly got up around noon . If she stayed in bed forever like that she would die of pain. She was in the kitchen making tea when her doorbell rang. Clad in her pajamas she opened the door to Inuyasha again, who had stopped by to visit on his lunch break. He held a bowl of miso soup in one hand and a small bag in the other.

"Hey you," Kagome said, opening the door wider. "Come in."

He stepped inside and she shut the door behind him. "To what do I owe the visit?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Well, I thought you might want some lunch. Since you're obviously too lazy to make it yourself I brought some stuff over from the restaurant across the street." He paused, uncertain.

"Wow, thank-you," she grinned despite herself.

"Hmph." Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen. "What are you doing out of bed anyway?" Inuyasha questioned, putting down the bag and soup.

"Just making myself some tea," Kagome said and switched on the kettle.

"Well, I can do it." Inuyasha said opening almost every cupboard looking for the cups.

"No, I got it." Kagome gently pushed him aside and opened the correct cupboard effortlessly, removing two mugs. Inuyasha squinted his eyes at her.

"It's fine Kagome, I can handle it." He pushed her back over to unplug the boiling kettle. By then Kagome was pretty worn out. She looked at him as he grabbed tea bags and put them in the cups smirking victoriously at her.

"Mmhmm." She gave him one last glare before grabbing the soup and crashing on her soft couch.

Minutes later he came in with their tea. They kept the TV off so they could talk. Kagome on the other hand had felt more like resting then engaging in conversation, so she did just that while Inuyasha started talking to her.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked, looking over to her lying peacefully on the couch. No response, Kagome was trying to sleep. "That's nice to hear," he nodded to himself and leaned back. "So how was your day?"

_'Oh my word..' _Kagome thought, covering her head with a pillow trying to block out his voice.

"Mine was just great!" Inuyasha said turning to her again. "Oh hey? Do you like Miso Soup?" By now Inuyasha knew he was talking to himself. His voice changed from his fake happy-go-lucky one to his usual arrogant tone.

"Good, I'm glad we could talk like this...why aren't you listening to me?"

Kagome opened her eyes ready to scream at him.

"You never listen to what I have to say, but you can talk for hours about whatever the hell you want and I don't say anything about it!"

Kagome breathed deeply into her pillow, relaxing...relaxing...

"And you know what? I think you're fat!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, Kagome flinched. A muffled: "I'm awake you know," came from her pillow. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal.

"Good..." He looked at the wall stubbornly. "I don't care."

"Oh my—" Kagome cut herself off. "You idiot!"

"Who's the idiot? I knew you were awake the whole time!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, deciding to drop it. "Whatever you say Inuyasha." She sat up and looked at her soup and tea, grateful for something to sooth her throat. "Thanks," she finally said in a monotone.

"Don't mention it," he replied, matching her tone.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to never bring up this rare act of kindness from you again," she teased.

"Do what you want," Inuyasha retorted. "Anyway," he began, standing up." I should be getting back to _work_ now." Kagome stood with him.

"Don't feel too special, I'll be in tomorrow."

"I'll take those papers for you," he said.

Kagome ran into the kitchen and brought them out for him, dropping them in his hands. She smiled brightly—fake but kindly at him, "have fun."

"Always do." He was now just outside of the door with his hands full. "Oh yeah..." Kagome looked at the ground and muttered out her thanks. "Thank-you for coming to check up on me, or whatever you did..." she trailed off.

"What was that?" Inuyasha leaned one ear in closer. "I can't hear you, you're whispering."

"I said thanks for stopping by here to check on me!" she said way louder, causing him to take a step back.

"Woah, there's a big difference between 'checking up on someone' and just bringing them food."

"Just except my thank-you already!" She yelled slamming the door on him. Kagome leaned against the door. "Jeeze.."

Inuyasha started to walk away but then quickly turned and ran back to the door of her apartment to yell through the wood, "I was leaving anyway!"

He could hear Kagome's growl as he walked away, satisfied.

* * *

**End chapter 13**


	14. Sesshomaru Just Might End You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Ovetime**  
_Chapter 14_

* * *

"_What _is this?" Naraku eyed Inuyasha dangerously, glancing to the papers he just handed him and then back to Inuyasha.

"It's the papers you asked for, duh."

"But I asked _Kagome _to organize them," Naraku replied, a bit too quickly.

Kagura rolled her eyes outside the door. "What a dope..." she muttered.

"She did," Inuyasha said evenly.

"Then why didn't _she _come and give them to me?"

"She can't right now." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?" Naraku pressed, and unfolded his hands to slam them palms down on the desk. Inuyasha didn't even flinch.

"Because she's very sick right now, and couldn't make it to work today. You got that?"

"You're just mad because i stole Kikyo from you?" Naraku said in a very immature baby voice. Inuyasha was confused by the quick change of topic. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Actually, I don't really—"

"You are _so _upset about it, it's not even showing!" Naraku stood up and pointed a finger across the desk at him. "Look at you, you're furious!"

Inuyasha stared blankly at him.

"You are _so_ angry because I lied to Kikyo for years and years about you until she finally gave you up. I even said I saw you with another woman once and reminded her every single day about how much you really didn't love her!" Naraku had to catch his breath after his outburst.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he clenched his fists with rage. "You pansy ass bastard!"

"Ha-ha!" His boss laughed vilely. "Everything you get in life Inuyasha, I can get too, no matter how hard you work for it!" He leaned across to further make his point. "_Everything._" Naraku finished through his teeth.

Inuyasha put a hand to his chin and calmly looked away in thought. "Oh, alright." With the flip of a switch, he looked to Naraku with murder in his eyes. Naraku immediately regretted his words but it was too late. Inuyasha had jumped like a frog over the desk and screamed. "Die bitch" so loud it caused Kagura to come running in, alarmed by the commotion. She entered to the sight of Inuyasha strangling Naraku, waving her boss' head around as if it were some toy.

"H-help me..Kagura...p-please..." Naraku choked out.

After fully registering what was happening she turned to Inuyasha and in the most unconvincing tone, holding no emotion whatsoever said: "Please...stop." She waited a moment, hoping Naraku would just _die _already, before turning and walking out of the room. "I'll go get help," she calmly said on her way out.

By the time Kagura re-entered the room the tables had turned and Inuyasha was being strangled by Naraku. At the sight of who Kagura brought in with her, the two backed off and went silent for a second. Inuyasha growled and Naraku winced.

Kagura bowed slightly as the owner of the Sportsmart chain in all of Asia walked proudly inside the office.

"Nice to see you Sesshomaru-sama," Naraku said cooly, straightening his collar.

"Brother." Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement of his presence and Sesshomaru did the same back.

"Um, have a seat." Naraku motioned towards the empty chair in front of his desk. Sesshomaru walked over to it calmly as two men in black suits rushed through the door and hurried in front of him. One sprayed the seat, and one wiped it off and they finished right when Sesshomaru reached the chair. The bowed out and left while Sesshomaru sat down.

"So..." he threaded his fingers together and put them on Naraku's desk but just before they touched the surface a quick hand with a cloth on it wiped that part of the desk clean. Naraku ignored it. "I hear you've been causing some upset within the company. Do you have anything to say for yourself or should I just force it out of you?" Sesshomaru began his interrogation.

Inuyasha and Naraku stared each other down one last time before Inuyasha up and left the room. "Stupid, prick..." he grumbled pushing past the two tall black men in black suits that stood on both sides of the door. Clearly with Seeshomaru.

"I apologize Sesshomaru-sama, on behalf of Kagura and myself I—"

"Silence, there is no need to be apologizing for Kagura. There is rarely anything that she can't handle so I know that when she calls me it's urgent." Shesshomaru's face hardened. "I'm not going to tell you again Naraku, if I hear of any other events taking place as childish as what foolery just went on between you and my brother..." He paused for effect, walking over towards the door, "I will make sure your position here is terminated."

The door swung open from the outside and Sesshomaru stepped out. Kagura was outside waiting for him. They stood across from each other on separate sides of the hall.

"Thank-you, Sesshomaru-sama." She half smiled. He nodded, turned away and walked outside with six men in black suits walking two-by-two behind him. Their dark skin glistened under the florescent lighting. Kagura walked away feeling stupid. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" She mimicked herself in a high voice. "That was professional..."

Back in Naraku's office the boss was fuming. If _anyone_ messed this job up for him he would make their life a living hell. He clenched his fists against the desk. "Damn you Sesshomaru..." He said quietly at first, then got louder. "Damn y—"

"Hey, it rhymes." Kagura noted, leaning against the door frame. Naraku stiffened. "'You' and 'Sesshomaru' rhyme." She walked over to him to place a coffee on his desk. Naraku looked _very _angry, and by the way he was looking at her, he wanted her to know it.

"Okay then." Kagura raised her eyebrows, turning on her heels."I'll go get some for myself." She casually walked out of the room leaving a pissed off manager behind. As she was walking she heard a loud rumble and looked outside the big window at the end of the hall to see Sesshomaru's private jet soar up into the air.

"Damn," Kouga shook his head appearing beside her. "That's one nice ride." He turned and continued down the hall. Kagura shrugged and resumed her quest for a nice hot cup of coffee, just what she needed to wash down the sweet taste of her small victory.

* * *

**End chapter Fourteen**


	15. Customer Appreciation Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime**  
___chapter 15_

* * *

"Alright!" Kagome shot out of bed the next day. "I'm all ready to go!" Cured, she skipped around her place preparing fro an exciting day at the workplace.

"It's...customer appreciation day!"

Kagome strolled into the store and dropped her stuff on the table in front of Sango, who was slouched down over the front desk on a stool.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome chirped, patting her on the back.

"Hi Kagome, glad you're feeling better," she replied, not moving.

"Thanks!" Kagome's face dropped slightly. "Um, are you alright?"

Sango put her head on the desk and reached two hands in front of her to scratch helplessly along the counter. "So...tired!" she complained.

"But..." Kagome looked very concerned all of a sudden. "Don't you know it's—"

"I know, I know," Sango waved a hand to dismiss the rest of her sentence. "Customer appreciation day," she said the name with dread.

"Oh...okay! Well if you know." Kagome smiled. "I'm going to go put up signs, I hope you feel better Sango!" She started to walk away but then quickly turned around. "Oh! Do you know where I can find the—"

"Kouga has them."

"Thanks!"

Inuyasha came in minutes later, passing Kagome on her way to the shoe department. As she went by, she shut her eyes and looked away from him, letting out a pointed _hmph_.

"Huh?" He was surprised at first at her lack of manners but then just as quickly got over it. Being his childish self he did the same thing and the two continued walking.

"Hello there, how may I—Oh hey Kagome!" Kouga greeted her when she jogged up to the departments black desk.

"Hey, I'm looking for the customer appreciation day signs. Sango says you have them, Kouga."

He smiled at her, pushing some papers under the desk.

"Oh yes I do, and I'd be more than happy to give them to someone as gorgeous as you, and you know what?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I think you should let me put them up for you so you don't injure that beautiful body."

"But, I _want_ to put them up." Kagome tried to ignore his flattery.

"No really, you shouldn't. I'll go." He picked up a small bound book in one hand and grabbed a large sign with the other. Before he could get away Kagome grabbed at guidebook from HR.

"Let me help."

"No, it's fine."

"But I want to do it Kouga!"

"Well, so do I!"

She stopped. "You selfish idiot, there's enough stuff there for two!"

Kouga waited for a second, pondering the idea. "Shotty this sign!" he yelled, snatching back the book and running away. She shook a fist in his direction, then quickly ran after him.

Inuyasha stood with a paintbrush and a can of yellow paint in front of the large glass windows that made up the front walls of the store. He was painting 'Customer Appreciation Day' on the window. Kagome started putting a sign up next to him. Kouga went straight out the store to put the fold out sign by the front doors.

Inuyasha and Kagome worked in silence for a bit until— "Hi Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and then moved over a bit to put another fifty-percent-off poster up.

"Hello," he said casually, not looking at her but also hardly concentrating on the painting. "Glad you're feeling better." He continued painting letters on the glass.

"What was that?" She didn't quite catch what he had said.

"Nevermind," he quickly mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"Okay, okay," she laughed a bit and pressed down on the tape to seal the poster to the glass. "Perfect!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She walked outside to get Kouga. When she got to him, he was adjusting the sign to perfect symmetry with the ceiling and floor. When he was finished he looked up to see what Inuyasha was writing on the window, then burst out laughing.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Kagome followed his gaze to the glass reading' Custumar Appreciation Day'. She knocked on the window, startling Inuyasha and yelled through the glass:

"Inuyasha, you know you—"

"Dumbass!" Kouga butt in.

"Why are you—" Inuyasha looked at his writing and blanched. "Damn it all!" Inuyasha's scream echoed through the mall. Kouga and Kagome snickered, and joined him inside.

"Ummm..." Kagome didn't know what to say. "We can get this fixed, don't wor—"

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha spun around and pointed at her.

"Hey! Don't pin it on me!" Kagome pointed back at him.

"You distracted me!" He yelled.

"I _distracted_ you? I barely spoke to you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kouga stepped in between them. "There's no arguing because its clear that—" He looked at them both. "The blame falls clearly on Inuyasha's shoulders," he finished.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha shook with rage.

Sango waltzed over to the window, oblivious. "Hey what's up with all the—oh wow. Well, you sure messed up good." Sango scratched her chin.

"Augh!" Inuyasha growled. "I can fix it!" He said picking up his paintbrush, sounding desperate.

"What are you gonna do? Just, scribble it out?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Before Inuyasha could get too angry, Sango stepped in. "Just leave it Inuyasha! It's fine! Its not like people aren't going to shop here just because of a silly spelling mistake, right?"

Everyone nodded and then went silent, until two passer-by's in the mall pierced the quiet.

"Sasuke-kun, look! It's Sportsmart, wanna come in with me? And look it's Customer App—what the? Oh my God!" The cheery voice outside shifted to something horrified.

"As if I would Demean myself so low as to purchasing my Kunai knives at such a despicable location. The employee's can't even spell correctly." Said a young, mature voice.

"You're right, let's go," said the young girl.

Back in the store, everyone sweatdropped.

"Eh-heh-heh..." Sango laughed nervously. "Well that's it for me! Gotta go help Hoji with the paint spill in isle four!"

* * *

_**End chapter fifteen**_

* * *

Thanks for reading


	16. New Years Eve at Miroku's

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

This chapter will shine some light on Kouga and Ayame's relationship of anyone is confused. Well, enjoy the read, this is another one of my fave chapters:

**

* * *

Overtime**_  
Chapter 16

* * *

_

_---New years at Miroku's---_

_'Ding,Dong' _The doorbell to Miroku's house rang for the 23rd time that night. Sango ran to the door excitedly. Almost everyone was there. New years eve. Spirits were lifted as high as the twinkiling stars in the moonlit night sky.

Her boyfriend,Miroku's house was big and he seemed to almost always have it to himself since his parents were scarcly home because of work(how sad).

It was easy convincing Naraku to hold sporsmarts annual new years party at his house since the boss himself couldn't even show.

Kagura,Kouga,Hojo, Inuyasha,Kagome ,Kikyo,Ayame,Sango,Miroku and around twenty other sportsmart employee's were scatterd throughout the ground level floor and the backyard of the house.

Kanna was hired as a cater for the party. As creepy as the young girl may seem, she _is _Kagura's little sisiter so she might as well be useful if she's going to be there.

Kouga and Ayame sat across from each other on two lawn chairs outside in the backyard. It was around 11:00 pm and quite cold out but most people didn't mind ; the snow was all gone.

There was some people outside talking merrily with drinks in hand but the two sat more secluded by the tall fence that seperated the two properties.

Ayame stared longingly in to Kouga's eyes her words soft white puffs in the night air, and her hair blowing with a short gust of wind.

"B-but you promised Kouga." She breathed. Tears borderd the corner of her eyes. He looked away, unable to face her like always.

"Weve had this talk before Ayame, I never said that-" He turned back to face her. "It was nothing but a verbal agreement between parents o.k? I'm sorry."

He whisperd his apology and started to stand but was stopped by a gentle hand on his own.

"Stop Kouga." She pleaded. "Why do you always walk away from me? Am I that horrible to be around?" She let go of his arm and loked up at him. "Do you hate me that much?"

"No." Kouga quickly corrected her. "It's just..." He hesitated before sitting back down.

"It's because you love someone else isn't it Kouga?"

His eyes widend. _Did_ he love someone else?

"It's not that." He said quietly staring at Ayame. "I don't love her, she's just a friend." He was convincing himself more than her.It was true enough though, after being with Kagome so much he began to see her in a new light. She has become a great friend to Kouga, but hey! Don't get him wrong, as if he was going to stop making jokes about her to piss off Inuyasha. He's come to his senses but he's still the same Kouga.

"Is that true or are you just trying to for once make me feel better? After all this time I waited for you Kouga and you've done nothing but try to get red of me sinc ei've gotten into town!" She wiped her tears away and smiled sadly.

Kouga felt a growing pang of guilt in his stomach.

"But-" She sniffed. "If you really don't want to see me anymore ,I'll just go back home because-"

"Ayame." Kouga cut her off. She stopped and loked up to see Kouga's face. Compassionate and calm, his eyes soft and kind, staring deeply into her own leaving her frozen still.

"Ayame, i'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I've-" He looked away for a moment then back at ayame, who's cheeks were flushed from the cold . She clung tightly to the sides of her rasberry colored jacket for warmth.

"I've come to realise that," _'What am I saying? I can't just tell her i'm in love with her when I just came to realize it myself. Am I sure?' _He forced himself to speak but before Kouga could even continue Ayame got out of her chair and reached over to him , motioning for him to stand aswell.

"It's fine Kouga." She whisperd clinging titightly to the sides of his jaclket . SHe then leaned into him in a warm embrace. He responded by wraping his arms around her aswell, happy that he didn't have to continue.

Kouga never really realized how much he missed Ayame until she finally came back to town. To him. Just like she promised she would.

* * *

"Alright!" Miroku yelled over the living room crowds. "Let's play a game!" Everyone cheered. Kagura and Inuyasha rolled their eyes . 

"How about we play tag and all the pretty girls are it!"

"YEAH!" All the guys in the building cheered again, while some lady's crossed their arms angrily and some stared dumbly at Miroku. Before he could continue Sango bumped him out of the way to make a change of plans.

" I have a better idea!" Sango smiled sneakily. Everyone was slient. "How about we play...hide and go seek!"

It was still quiet. A small voice could be heard from the corner. "What was that Kanna?" Everyone shuffled around to face the back.

"It's better in the dark." Kanna's quiet voice echoed through the room. She was as still as the tray of champaign in her pale hand.

"Hide and go seek in the dark?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's brilliant!" Miroku yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered again, then all of a sudden every light in the house shut off except for the dim lights that lit the backyard.

"Then let's begin, Kikyo's it!" Was the last thing heard before the sound of a room full of people running around trying to find a agood spot. Kikyo didn't even bother objecting since everyone had already started searching for a spot so she started counting.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm when the lights shut off. "Come on quick, Let's find a spot!"

She started pulling him.

"Let me find one, you'll gert us caught!" He started leading her another way.

"Careful," Kagome said uneasily. He was going pretty fast."you might make us run into-" _SLAM!_

In a second four peoplefell on the floor with a huff and whisperd "Ouch!"'s.

"You idiot!" Kouga and Inuyasha's voices said in uniason. They immediatly realized who each other's voices belonged to.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome said to the dark , standing up. Inuyasha steadied her.

"It's fine, my apologies as well." Ayame whisperd ,feeling for Kouga's hand that would soon help her up.

"Is that you Ayame?"

"Hey Kagome!"

"Anyways, we need to hide." Inuyasha interupted their kind greeting.

"Right." Kouga said pulling on Ayame's hand . "Quick, let's go!"

They felt around the walls and then hid under a table ,wich seemed to be in one of the dining rooms. You could here people in surrounding rooms surpressing giggles of excitment.

"Ready or not here I come!" Kikyo yelled across the house not sounding the slightest bit amused.

Immediatkly everything was silent. She smirked. "As if silence will help you now..."

_'I'll find you Inuyasha...'_

"Ah! Miroku, that's my nose!" A small laugh could be heard in the neighboring room, she rolled her eyes and kept walking, to proud to degrade herself by catching such idiots.

"Oops, sorry Sango." Miroku kissed her forehead lightly.

"Close enough." She whisperd.

Kikyo walked faster.

By the way, when the four went under the table Kagome and Kouga sat beside each other across from Inuyasha and Ayame.

After feeling around the kitchen Kikyo felt her way into the dining room. Hearing Kikyo enter everyone stopped breathing, scared she would find them.

Kikyo stepped around the perimeter of the room. She saw the gleam from the chandalere and moonilight and then looked to the black outline of the table.

Ayame couldn't hold it and took a breath."Oops..."

Kikyo stopped and Inuyasha nudged the girl beside him.

_'That sounds like Kagome...' _Kikyo smiled evily. She pretended tyo walk into he table so she could kick the girl in the stomach.

"Ouch, hey!" Ayame grabbed her tummy.

Kikyo bent down. _'I knew it!' _"Oh my gosh, i'm sorry! Here let me _help_ you." She reached out for her and _accidentally_ grabbed her hair, pulling on it to get her out of her shelter.

"You bitch!" Ayame slapped Kikyo's hand away.

"Wha-oops!" '_Shoot,that's not Kagome!' _

Kouga felt around for Ayame. "Ayame, all you alright?"

"Oh my, I'm so sory, I thought you were...uh..." Kikyo stammerd.

"Who me?" Kagome said flicking on the chandalere light.

"I-I never said that!" Kikyo said defensivley.

Inuyasha blinked ,adjusting to the light.

"But anyways, that's irrelivant." Kikyo turned around and put her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound.

"Ayame is it!"

Shuffling could be heard everywhere again with some "Aw man" 's and "Hurry move!"

Kikyo looked back. "Later, Inuyasha." She then turned and walked casually from the room.

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled his response standing up.

Kouga flicked the lights back off.

"Let's move out."

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the countdown ,everyne crowded around the TV in the livingroom. Kanna passed out champaign to everyon ein the room. Kikyo tried to find a place on the couch. 

"Move over Kagura." She demanded impatiently.

"What was that?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "No please?" She said sarcastically.

"I said move." Kikyo was becomming irritated.

"I'm not going anywhere for the likes of you." That was a slap to the face.

"Move you whore,i'm surprised you even fit in that seat anyway!" Kikyo yelled stealing the attention of everyone in the room. All the quieter conversations stopped, even Inuyasha looked.

_'Oh no she did not just call me fat.' _Kagura shook her head and stood up, coming face to face with Kikyo.

"I heard you fired your hair and make-up people Kikyo."

Her eyes widend. "What? No I didn't."

"Oh, well you should have." Kagura sat back down and crossed her legs. "Now get lost."

There was a small wave of "Oooooh." that washed over the room.

Kikyo turned around and stalked off. "Stupid bitch..." She mutterd, walking over to stand against the wall by Miroku,Sango,Inuyasha and Hojo.

"Hey Kikyo." Hojo said happily.

"Shut-up, fool." She glared at the wall across from her as all the quiet conversations stated up again.

"I'm going to get some water." Kagome whisperd to Inuyasha.

He nodded.

"Hey,it's on!" An employee yelled turning up the TV so the entire room could hear.

Everybody chanted together. "10...9...8...7...6...5" Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "...4...3...2...1..Happy New year!" Miroku kissed Sango, Ayame kissed Kouga on the cheek, Kgura smiled and sipped her champaign after toasting happily with Kanna , Hojo chugged his drink down and Kikyo forced a kiss on Inuyasha. But we all know it takes two to kiss.

Kagome walked back into the room with her drink. "Hey, did the-" She stopped ,seeing everyone cheering and drinking. "Awh." She felt really down all of a sudden. "I missed it..." The next thing she saw was Kikyo and Inuyasha. She looked away in disgust.

"Thanks alot!" She walked over to Inuyasha and them, breaking the two up.

"Hey, I didn't-"

"Forget it Inuyasha."

She walked away angry already. Obviously she knew she was being a little silly. It's not like her and Inuyasha were dating or asnything but she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit betrayed even though you _are _supposed to kiss the first person you see ... or was she just feeling hurt because no one called her for the new year?

"Who cares..." She mutterd, going over to celebrate with her other friends. _'Let's just make the best of things.'_

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said.

"Happy New Year." She greeted her back.

It was a night of new years resolutions and great celebration; cups overflowed with champaign but the kiss wasn't _completley_ forgotten.

**

* * *

End chapter sixteen

* * *

**


	17. Visit

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

**

**Overtime**  
_Chapter17_

* * *

The next day Miroku was over at Inuyasha's place. They were _supposed _to be heading over to Kouga's place to watch the game but Miroku just refused to get off of Inuyasha's case about the previous night. 

"Just apologize to her Inuyasha." Miroku nagged for the millionth time.

"For what? I never did anything!"

"You kissed her arch-rival, and plus..." He shrugged. "women love it when you apologize for nothing."

"No! Just let me leave!" Inuyasha made a grab for the doorknob again but was stopped my a firm

hand shooting in front of his path to violently hit the wall. "Miroku..." Inuyasha whined.

"Say. Sorry." Miroku demanded sounding like an angry mother chastising her child.

"But-I told you there's nothing to apologize for!"

"To her there is!"

"Well, she's always been 'different' like that!"

"Exactly why you should apologize!"

"..."

"..."

Miroku removed his hand from the wall to stroke his chin wisely. "Understand?"

"I guess..." Inuyasha muttered, trudging out the door Miroku held open for him. He was grinning smugly even though his previous comment made no sense at all!

* * *

A tired knock could be heard on Kagome's door. She paused – in the middle of washing dishes. 

"Coming!" She called sweetly from the kitchen.

* * *

"She's not answering." Inuyasha said impatiently to Miroku. 

"Then knock again."

_'Knock, Knock,Knock.'_

* * *

"I said I'm coming!" Kagome yelled to the door, getting annoyed. She dried her hands on a tea towel.

* * *

"Here let me do it." Miroku said pushing in front of Inuyasha. 

"No! I already-" Inuyasha tried to warn him that he had knocked before.

_'Knock,Knock,Knock!'_

* * *

"I'm coming damnit!" Kagome yelled , swinging open the door. Inuyasha had his hand poised above it to stop Miroku but it looked like he was going to knock again. He slowly brought it back to his side. 

"Hi Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha was completely taken back and Miroku slowly backed away so he wasn't beaten for his mistake.

"Why are you so happy?"Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"Am I not supposed to be happy? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, maybe because...uh...last night..."

She knew exactly what he was talking about but didn't care to much about it anymore. Any bits of frustration or anger she held towards him had vanished when he showed up at her door.

"Sorry I made you mad or anything...It's not like...I-"

"Are you talking about Kikyo?" She pretended to sound surprised.

Inuyasha went uncomfortably red in the face. "What else would I be talking about?"

"Then it's fine! Thanks for apologizing."

"oh...ok. But I didn't really..."

"And don;t say you didn't apologize. You can't take it back. You deliberately said 'Sorry'." Kagome smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She tried o close the door but then heard Inuyasha say something about Miroku.

"What about him?" Kagome opened the door again.

Inuyasha looked behind him. No one was there.

"But..."

Kagome stared at him like he was on crack or something.

"It's fine,never mind. See you tomorrow!" He waved back at her. Miroku would suffer.

"Bye!" She shut the door.

_'Unnecessary visit, yet...so sweet.'_

* * *

**End chapter seventeen**

_

* * *

_This was a mini chapter. That' s why it's so short :P. Hope you liked it. He had to apologize sometime...


	18. Sing Or Perish

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime**  
_Chapter 18_

* * *

"And you were late because?" Naraku was putting Kouga and Inuyasha under his fierce interrogation. 

"They appeared to be fighting for a place in the parking lot." Kagura provided the information when the two young men didn't respond.

"Phh!..." Naraku was the only one laughing. He seemed to be the only one who found that comical.

"Ahehehe...ahem." He cleared his throat. "Well I guess you two need a suited punishment."

Inuyasha and Kouga remained silent but winced at the idea.

"Hmm... let me think...oh I got it!" He was really bad at faking needing to think about it. "Kagura," She turned to receive her order. "bring out 'the basketballs'!"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened."But sir,thats-"

"It's fine. Go get them."

"Uh...as you wish."

Inuyasha and Kouga were clueless. Minutes later ,Kagura came in with two large costumes.

"Oh god..."Kouga whispered.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside of the store dressed in huge blown up basketball suits. Both of them were being continuously inflated by a small fan inside, making it difficult for them to walk. 

Their angry faces were the only things showing other then their arms and feet that stuck out from the bottom.

Both sweatdropped.

"I don't see you frolicking!" Kagura teased them, laughing with the other people who walked by.

She suddenly stopped when they didn't move and her expression turned serious.

"Frolic if you want to keep your job." She demanded coldly.

Immediately Kouga and Inuyasha started prancing around outside the store-both red with embarrassment and spite.

"Ha,ha!" You fools!" Kagura walked away laughing.

Inuyasha and Kouga waved their hands in mock merriment in the air. After about five minutes Kouga stopped, looking frustrated.

"Inuyasha, you're not doing it properly."

"Excuse me?" He stopped to stare.

"You're _prancing_ not frolicking. It's pathetic!" He concluded.

"Yeah right! Coming from the _expert_!" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just go ahead and give the 'Sportsmart happy ball mascot' a bad name. I'ts not my problem."

"Shut up Kouga."

"Hey you!" Some little kid ran up to the two men fighting, stealing their attention. He was very short. They both looked down on him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha stuck his nose up at him.

"I want to hear the Sportsmart theme song."

"Yea right. Beat it kid." Kouga would never stoop so low as to sing the song.

"But I want to hear it!" The child whined making them wince at his high pitched pre-puberty voice.

"No!" The two yelled at him.

"Sing it you loser!" The boy kicked Kouga in the shins.

"Ah! God, that hurt!" He tried to bend over to nurse his knee but the puffiness of the ball wouldn't allow him to do so. "Damnit..."

"Sing it! Sing it and wave your hands too!" He stomped his feet.

"Hey,go find your mother or something." Inuyasha tried to get him to leave before the kid got aggressive.

"Sing!"

"O.k,o.k." Inuyasha shook the boy off. After sharing an awkward glance at each other, Kouga and Inuyasha began singing the song in a low voice so that no one would hear them but then...

"LOUDER! And wave your hands!" He screamed.

"..."

They both sang in unison :

"Sportsmart-great for gear and fun,

the price's-fair for everyone.

Spend your money, uh...get...urm..."

They fumbled.

"get real tall!"

They decided on , nodding in agreement at each other.

"If you need help give us- a – caaaaaaaaaaaaall!"

They waved their hands at the end- the child was not impressed.

"You sand it wrong! It's spend your money buy a ball! And you never did the wink and the 'ding' sound at the end! You guys stink! I'm getting my daddy!"

He kicked them both and ran away. They clenched their fists.

"that little runt." Inuyasha spat.

"The humiliation..." Kouga shook his head.

"He'll regret that..."

All of a sudden a big figure blocked he light from the mall. It loomed over head and they turned around slowly.

"**What did you do to my son?"**

The deep voice made hem shiver. This guy was absolutely huge.

"We didn't _do_ anything." Kouga spoke up.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha added. "You're kid just seems to have a problem with our theme song."

"What was that?" He stepped close and they instinctively moved back. It was kind of had to act tough in an over-sized basketball.

"Well, were sorry so leave us alone. "Kouga pouted and looked to the side.

"Yeah, seriously." Inuyasha did the same thing.

The big man paused and then stepped back. He looked them up and down then laughed.

"Hmph." Inuyasha and Kouga tried to ignore him.

"You two are a joke. Just watch it!" He turned around and started walking away."Boo!" He turned around and yelled, scaring the employee's. "Ha!ha!" He laughed obnoxiously.

"Loser's!" The guy walked off for good this time,his son getting a ride by grabbing onto his leg, and sitting on his shoe. He turned his head around and stuck his tounge out at them. How juvenile.

"Jackass..." Inuyasha muttered.

"That's IT! I'm going inside! It's almost lunch and I can't take this anymore!"Kouga snapped and Inuyasha followed him back inside the building.

_

* * *

'Let's just hope I can make it in with no one seeing me.' Inuyasha thought. __'this is so degrading...' _ thought. 

Inuyasha was almost at the staff room when he heard a voice behind him and stopped dead in his tracks. Kouga ran ahead of him, desperate to get away.

"So that's where you've been all day." Kagome remarked, folding her arms.

"Don't move. I see you Kouga." Sango tapped her foot beside her.

When they cautiously turned around the two girls couldn't help themselves. They burst out laughing.

"What a costume!" Sango managed to choke out, holding her stomach.

The two guys turned to walk away again, utterly humiliated. They tried to squeeze through the door but had trouble pushing through since the basketballs were so blown up. This made the woman laugh even harder.

What an unusual start to the day.

* * *

After work, Inuyasha,Kagome and Sango all went into the staff room to get their things for home. It was late so they had been stuck with the troublesome job of locking up the store. 

Kagome grabbed her black puma bag off the couch and walked to the door in tow of Sango and Inuyasha.

"Bye!" Kagome waved to them in the parking lot.

"Wait!" Sango yelled after her, urgently. She was halfway across the lot.

"Inuyasha! You wait as well!"

They both had their hands poised over their car doors, key in had, but stopped to listen to Sango.

"I've arranged a small get together for us tomorrow!" She said happily, smiling.

"Get together?" Inuyasha yelled from where he was in the parking lot- thanks to Kouga...

"Yes,at the carnival! A double date!"

"Date?" Kagome yelled from where she was- not close to either of them.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow then! It should be a nice romantic afternoon,Oh! And Miroku and I will be at your houses' at around 10:00 since I assume you both aren't working tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but-" Inuyasha protested.

"Good!" Sango yelled, hopped into her car and drove off.

Inuyasha and Kagome were left, bundled up in winter jackets with the nothing but the soft hum of the streetlights. They looked at each other from across the parking lot, nodded awkwardly and quickly got into their cars as well - heading back to their homes. They had no idea what was in for then the next day...

_

* * *

_**End chapter eighteen

* * *

**


	19. The carnival

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**Overtime  
**_Chapter 19_

* * *

_-The carnival-_

"Good-morning Inuyasha. Time to wake up!" Miroku said cheerfully knocking on Inuyasha's bedroom door. "Come on!" He let himself in.

"Unh..."Inuyasha put a pillow over his head. Then he realized Miroku was there and shot out of bed, pointing a finger at him.

"How the hell did you get into my house?"

"That is irrelevant my friend. You should concern yourself with more pressing matters like- what time it is for example." He motioned to his friends alarm clock.

"Huh? But it's so early!" Inuyasha whined, falling hopelessly back into bed.

"What? No it isn't." Miroku glanced at the clock again to make sure he was correct. "You need to get up, we have to get Kagome or we'll be late for the carnival!"

"Anything with the sun out, and a nine in front of it, is unreasonably early." He buried his face in the pillow.

Miroku sighed.

"Inuyasha, you're coming with us. Even if it means going in your boxers and T-shirt. Now get up! You don't want Kagome to feel like she got stood up, do you Inuyasha?"

His specialty was the guilt trip.

When Inuyasha didn't answer he shook his head. "You cold hearted soul! How dare you call yourself a man!" His words stabbed venomously at Inuyasha. "Kagome will be heart-broken!"

Inuyasha finally stood up, annoyed. "How could she be it's not like we're together or anything."

"For now, yes...but this _is_ a date." He winked. "So get up, and get out!"

* * *

Next stop was Kagome's house. They arrived there at exactly 10:00am. Kagome answered the door with a happy face but she was still a bit sleepy. 

"Hey Sango." She grabbed her purse and followed her to the car where Inuyasha and Miroku were.

Miroku drove a _black escalade._ Him and Inuyasha sat in the front while Kagome took her seat beside Sango in the back.

"So!" Miroku was the only one really awake. "How is everybody feeling today?"

"Meh..."

Everyone answered.

"Maybe better if I had some breakfast, but I guess someone strong like me should be able to function without it." Inuyasha said, then smirked while the girls in the back rolled their eyes.

All of a sudden the deep rumble of Inuyasha's stomach echoed through the car, shaking it lightly.

"Heh." Miroku pulled into Tim Horton's.

* * *

_One Hour later_

* * *

"Finally! We made it to the carnival!" Sango exclaimed. Everyone else just looked at her strangely. 

"But- we're not there yet." Inuyasha was just as confused as the rest of the people in the vehicle.

Sango shrugged innocently. "I know, I just felt like saying that."

Miroku patted her on the back. "Don't worry, I still love you."

* * *

_Two minutes later_

* * *

They were actually at the carnival! It was great- so bright and colorful and the rides were massive. 

Lights blinked and scary clown music played. Little kids traditionally laughed and ran by.

"Alright," Sango got the other three's attention. "which ride do you guys want to go on first?"

"Well, since we just ate how about a nice slow ride?" Kagome suggested.

"Good idea." Inuyasha agreed.

"How about the fariswheel?" Miroku winked at Sango.

"Oh! Great idea!" Sango nudged him back. Inuyasha and Kagome tried to ignore the strange interaction.

"Well, come on!" He said. "I'll go with Sango, you two can go together."

"But-Miroku!" Kagome and Inuyasha raced after the two and in the end ended up sitting awkwardly in front of each other during the ride.

"Yeah...nice view, hey Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to make conversation. Inuyasha grunted , looking out the bars onto the commotion below.

* * *

Soon enough the ride was over, and both were the slightest bit relieved to be back with Sango and Miroku again. 

"Next ride has to be that one!" Inuyasha pointed up to an 130 foot roller coaster that seemed to branch off into a million different directions.

"Yeah right." Kagome crossed her arms. "Count me out."

"Pansy ass, your comin'" He grabbed her hand and she let Inuyasha pull her into the line-up.

She was no pansy ass! Right?Right? What a lie...

10 minutes later they were all buckled in to the ride. Kagome was _not _good with scary rides.

"Umm..." She clung tightly to the black bar thingy that secured her (:P), completely unsure.

"Don't worry." Inuyasha patted the back of her hand form his seat beside her. "You'll be find."

She smiled in appreciation.

"Thats if the bar that keeps you from being flown violently to your premature death doesn't break!" Now he was smiling, trying not to laugh out loud.

Kagome sweatdropped. _'I knew there was a catch...' _

They started moving, slow at first up to certain line, climbing ridiculously high. Then- it went plundering down at an impressive speed.

Kagome clutched the bars desperately tight.

"Alright!" She could hear Miroku's scream from behind them. Kagome shut her eyes and looked away as the roller coaster went into loop-di-loops and spirals. She could feel her stomach coming out of her throat with the fear that dwelled in the pit of it.

Inuyasha seemed to be greatly enjoying himself. He was all for the _danger_! He risked a glance at Kagome.

She looked absolutely terrified.

"Kagome." He said loudly, trying to talk over the screams and loud whistling of the wind. She didn't answer. "Kagome!"

She opened one eye. They jolted to the side ans she quickly closed it again. "What is it?" She yelled, struggling to sound normal. They went upside down and for a moment her hair dangled in front of her face.

"Are you alright!" Inuyasha looked over to her, concerned.

"I'm fine!" She answered a bit to quickly for it to be convincing.

"Are you sure!" He persisted, softening his voice some.

There was a pause. "No..." She said irritated with herself. They went in another sickening spiral and she closed her eyes tighter.

Another minute passed...

Not knowing what else to do, he moved his hand out to gently pry one of hers away from the bar. Kagome slowly opened he eyes. "Kagome,"His soothing voice made her turn to look a him.

"The rides over."

* * *

Kagome smiled and laughed along with Sango and Miroku as the went happily around the merry-go-round. 

Inuyasha sighed with a mix of defeat and boredom. It _was_ their fifth time on it, and everyone had completely forgotten about the horror of the previous attraction. It was time for a break.

* * *

"Candy apples, pop-corn, slushes and cotton candy...so much to choose from!" Miroku exclaimed, clasping his hands together in joy. In a low voice-more serene now, he said to the man behind the counter, 

"I'll take one of each."

Sango sighed, but when she looked away she noticed something. A little booth in the carnival was selling kittens.

"Oooh!" She said in awe, pulling Miroku over who was fumbling not to drop all of his food. Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other in question and then followed,

"Wow." Miroku said plainly, watching about five kittens wrestle playfully in a basket with each other. They were all creamy beige with individual patterns of black on them.

"Hey..." Kagome said. "look at that one." She sounded a bit weirded out.

"Yeah." Sango said eying it as well. It had two tails. "Um, excuse me mam', why is that cat like that?"

"Oh what? That one? Well," The plump woman – the owner of the booth- bent over a bit to keep their response on the down- lo. "birth defect." She shook her head sadly.

"Oh..." Sango thought it over. "I like it!"

* * *

After all of their fun at the carnival, everyone was tired. A few rides later, they said their good-byes and went home. Then they realized that they all got a ride with Miroku and had to go find him again. 

THEN, they drove off- ready for work the next day. Five minutes later they had to turn around because Sango had to go back and ended up purchasing that two-tailed cat and naming her Kirara.

_Then_, finally, they left. Really.

* * *

**End chapter nineteen  
**

* * *


	20. Overtime

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Overtime**  
_Chapter 20_

* * *

Months went on like that. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome all seemed to have a greater time each trip they made together- whether it be to the movies or the mall- and it became less awkward and hard for the other two to enjoy themselves. 

It all boiled down to this though.

Clearly, Inuyasha really liked Kagome- maybe even loved her- well, NOT clearly but he had grown to admit it himself.

She was everything he ever wanted. Kagome could make him mad, happy and frustrated all at once and he surely had the same prodigious affect on her. He wanted to be with her but just thinking about it was getting him no where. Kagome herself wasn't even sure if she was in love...

"Kagura!" Naraku ordered.

"What is it?" She snapped, growing tired of her boss' permanent foul mood.

"Excuse me, but I didn't like the tone of voice you used with me. Now lets try this again." Naraku cleared his throat while his assistant nearly busted a vein. "Kagura!" He repeated as if he'd never said anything before that.

"Yes Naraku-sama."She forced out the words. His name was poison on her tounge.

_'Ah! Thats better.' _He thought ignoring the coldness in Kagura's voice.

"I need you to do something for me."

_'Wow, thats something new.' _Even her thoughts were sarcastic. She barely suppressed the need to sigh.

"Get you a coffee?" She guessed.

"No." He answered, looking offended.

"Buy you a doughnut?"

"No...I-"

"Ruin someones life for you since you're so preoccupied in destroying mine?" Kagura offered calmly.

He paused.

"I'm going too choose not to answer that, since you clearly have some issues but...I need you to bring me someone..."

She tapped her foot impatiently. He was always so dramatic...

"Actually..._two_ people!" He continued. "Inuyasha, uh...and..." Someone who could actually watch the store! He just chose Inuyasha so he could make him suffer... "Kagome!" He finished.

Perfect.

"Sure thing." Kagura said, happy to leave the room.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kouga and Houjo all sat at the front desk. 

Houjo was watching curiously with his innocent expression, while Inuyasha bragged about some random thing to Kouga. Kouga was staring down at some papers- not really listening,

"Hah! You're so jealous, aren't you Kouga?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Inuyasha looked incredibly insulted. Before he could get angry Kagura walked up to the counter.

"Inuyasha, Naraku wants too speak with you in his office."

"What? Why.." Great. He was in trouble _again_?

"I have no idea." Kagura admitted.

That sure made him feel safe.

"I think it's time to let you go." Kouga teased, with a mock sad look.

"Shut up." He mumbled, trudging to the office.

* * *

When he entered Kagome was already there, trying to sound interested in Naraku's small talk wile they waited for Inuyasha. 

"And then I told him 'Hey, is that legal? Cardcaptor Sakura's only ten'- Oh, hello Inuyasha." Kagome was horrified by his story.

He sat back down behind his desk. Kagome felt relieved and less intimidated now that Inuyasha was there now, seated in the chair beside her.

They both looked at Naraku after sharing a confused glance.

"I'm going to be blunt with you." He started. They heard the door slam to see Kagura had left angry. "Just ignore her, it's probably her time of the month by the way she's been acting today." He stopped for a moment as something crossed his mind. "and every other day..." It was the truth but he was too stupid to take the hint that she despised him. Unless he did know and loved torturing her...

Kagome looked angered as well at how rude he was being.

"ANYWAYS," Naraku continued. "as you both know, it's midnight madness tonight!" He tried to make it sound terribly exciting. He went on after getting no reaction.

"and it goes on until around three in the morning." Still wasn't kicking in. He sighed loudly. "I need you two to watch the store until it's over!"

"What?" Inuyasha raged.

"My shifts over at eleven." Kagome added, fury building.

"Well then I guess I'll have to pay you two for working overtime." He said in a mock sad voice.

"You can't do that!"Kagome barked.

"Just us for the _whole_ store?" Inuyasha was outraged.

"Yes just you, I just did and you're dismissed. Kagura!"He called.

She entered the room again. "What?"

"Escort these two back to their posts."

Both were too shocked to really argue any further.

"You're horrible." Kagome spat at him before exciting the room with Inuyasha. Naraku just shrugged and raised his hands in the air innocently.

* * *

At about eleven-thirty the store started clearly out. Even Sango and Kouga had gone home after wishing the two good-luck. 

People packed up, said good-bye and went home. Some even stayed in the mall, shopping around at all the stores that would be open late that night.

"Its like the whole mall with McDonald's working hours." Houjo commented to himself before stepping outside.

At about mid-night the crowds started coming in and it was absolutely ridiculous for only two people to be handling all of the store.

Inuyasha swore to God that he would make sure Naraku was fired.

After about an hour of wringing things up and assisting people with finding things the business died down, and only the random person came in every once in a while.

By 2:00am the mall was a death-like quiet, leaving them with an hour to kill.

* * *

It was silent. Well no duh! Who in heir right mind would be out shopping after 2am? Unless of course they just finished one of their outrageous shifts at McDonald's and were stopping by to pick up a few tings. 

Some of the stores had even closed up, pulling large dividers from the side of the wall to block out their view.

Inuyasha had even taken the liberty of closing off all the back lights so that now only one or two shone, lighting up the deep black front desk that curved around the staff room door.

Kagome sat disenchanted on a stool, head resting on the desk while Inuyasha bought a drink from the vending machine in the staffroom.

Both employee's were exhausted and expecting no more customers that night. Inuyasha sighed and sat down beside her, opening a Pepsi. "This is bullshit. " He muttered.

"I agree." Kagome mumbled not moving from her resting spot on the counter. "We still have at least forty-five minutes here." She whined.

"We better be getting paid extra for this." Inuyasha joined into the complaining. That's all the two friends could really do. What else was there to speak about? Sports? Life? You've got to be kidding!

Inuyasha was carrying something special with him. Actually, instead of beating around the bush, a ring he had picked up a while ago for Kagome but never really got around to giving it to her. He was planning on inviting her to dinner that night, and presenting it to her then, but his plans had been crushed when Naraku had booked them late like this. But luckily, Inuyasha wasn't about to let him ruin everything.

* * *

Kagome sighed again. She was _so _tired and _so _bored. 

_Naraku is such an ass! _She thought.

Kagome turned her head over on the desk to look at Inuyasha. He was staring expectantly at the clock, screwing and unscrewing the cap on his drink.

She'd known him for over a year and had never seen him like that. Was that nervousness she saw on his face? Anticipation in his gorgeous mauve eyes? She nearly laughed aloud at the thought.

She continued watching him in wonder and curiosity. He was such a goof! An idiot some would even say. Never thinking before he spoke, stubborn nearly all the time, but...as hard as she tried Kagome couldn't only focus on those.

He had so many good qualities as well. She thought, eying him more carefully now.

_'Like...'_ She searched her mind further. '_like...um...oh! He's funny!' _

In a stupid sense, she heard a part of her say.

_'He's nice!' _

When he's sleeping, the voice corrected her again. She became determined to prove it wrong instead of misinterpreting the voice for a severe mental disorder.

_'He's..uh..thoughtful!'_

Hah! I'm not even going to go there-

_'Shut up!...I still...'_ Kagome's eyes ran over his long black hair and then back up to his in depth purple eyes . She saw so much in them..._ 'love him.'_

"Ah!" She said out loud, shooting her head up form off of the desk. _'What am I thinking!'_

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha turned away from the clock, startled at the sudden noise that broke the comfortable silence.

"Oh, uh...yeah." Kagome nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright..." He looked at the clock one more time before turning to face her. He should give it to her now, if not, he swore he would never get around to it. It was only a stupid gift anyway.

"Kagome, I-"

_'Ring' 'Ring' _

They both looked up.

_'Ring' 'Ring'_

The phone was ringing. Wait. More than one of the front desk phones were ringing.

"Oh!" Kagome jumped up. Inuyasha stood as well.

Two rang behind Kagome and one behind Inuyasha. They both saw the telephones behind the other person and reflexively ran towards them, bumping into each other.

.x.x.x.x.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking down on her. He had a puzzled expression on his face which seemed to mirror her own. He had slipped a courteous hand at the small of her back to keep her from falling backwards and she had to hold her breath for a moment at the closeness.

The phones rang noisily in the background but for some reason neither could bring themselves to move as purple clashed with brown.

"Um..." Kagome whispered, feeling short of breath. She couldn't understand what she was feeling...

He leaned his face down closer to hers, teasing her skin with his warm breath. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

This was quite odd in fact, since if she could go back to her first day at Sportsmart, she probably would have never imagined her kissing Inuyasha. And enjoying. Or even them being friends for that matter but...for some unknown reason...

even as the ringing of the phones died down behind them, on the counters of a sports store, she could have never imagined something more perfect.

When they broke apart she couldn't help stifle her smile. The whole situation seemed somewhat comical.

"Heheh..." He chuckled lightly into her raven hair. "you just kissed me."

"What?" Kagome said, pulling back a little. She was feeling faint as her mind went over all the ways Inuyasha could use that against her but before she could correct him, because _he _started it, Inuyasha reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small white box tied with a lime-green ribbon. "Here." He said, stepping back to hand it to her. He just had to see the look on her face when she saw it.

She accepted the box curious about what it might be. For all she knew a giant snake could spiral out, or it could be a pet spider. A harry spider...

When her eyes fell on the silver ring with dazzling pink jewels topping the tips of three beautifully curved spirals her mouth dropped open a bit. She took in a sharp breath. He...for her?...

"Thank-you!" Her smile told him she loved it. "It's gorgeous. But what is it for?"

"It's a promise ring." He said, feeling more confident know that the hard part was over. "So...what do you think?"

She looked to the ring that she was examining on her finger and them back to Inuyasha. Who could resist those eyes of his?

She answered by stepping closer to him to place a soft kiss on his cheek. He grinned in response.

Kagome gasped all of a sudden and stepped back. "I need to ask you something first." She said.

"Kay, what is it?"

"Aren't you still mad about me getting some of your pay?"

Inuyasha had to stop and think for a second. He hadn't really thought about that.

Kagome smiled at his expression.

"I guess its alright." He answer plainly.

"Oh...well, if it ever becomes a problem..." She smirked playfully at him. "to make up for it, you could always work overtime."

* * *

_**End Chapter 20**_

* * *

_-Autum Fortress_


	21. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Gomen nasai for the wait! The move and everything was quite troublesome and then I moved out of my house so it was more moving...hah. Thanks for waiting, enjoy the final chapter

* * *

**Overtime**  
_Chapter twenty-one_  
FINAL CHAPTER

* * *

The next day when Naraku arrived at work he was surprised to see everyone looking at him strangely. _'What...my tie doesn't look good with my shirt?' _He thought._ 'No, that can't be it. It's always like that.'_

He rounded the corner to the hallway that led towards his office, stopping in front of his door.

His eyes narrowed. What was this? The plaque with his name on it wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Kagura!" He yelled, turning the handle to enter in. Once inside he dropped his coffee in utter shock and horror.

Right before it hit the newly carpeted ground a man in a black suit swiftly bent down and caught it.

"What-" Naraku looked around at the light blue walls and beige carpet. There were even nice lights! "What is the meaning of this!"

Sesshomaru sat in a large cushioned black chair behind a deep cherry,wooden desk- beautifully furnished. He blew out smoke from the cigar in his delicately pale hand. Kagura stood defiantly behind him with a hand on the top of his chair to show who's side she was on.

"Naraku, you don't work here anymore." Sesshomaru said plainly.

He was completely taken back. "Excuse me? But how will I support myself?" HE looked as if he was going to cry. The men by the door didn't even flinch.

"Oh, you will." Sesshomaru said with a cool laugh. "I'm not firing you, I'm just demoting you."

"Demoting?"

"Yes. The opposite of promoting. I'm moving you to one of our separate store branches in America and demoting you to a regular employee.

"But I-"

"Your things are outside." Sesshomaru cut in carelessly putting out his cigar in a glass ashtray.

Naraku was about to throw a fit but two guards grabbed his arms.

"Please, escort him out."

"No!" Naraku yelled trying to break free.

"Don't make me taser you." One of the guards had warned quietly before closing the door behind them.

* * *

"I don't know how much I can thank-you." Kagura said when they were left alone. "But who will take over the store now that Naraku is gone." 

Sesshomaru spun in his chair to face her, then stood. " I was actually thinking of taking over."

"Really?" Kagura asked, surprised.

"Yes, but." He said, allowing himself a small smile. "I do need and assistant manager."

"I would love to." Kagura replied stepping closer to him.

"Not you." He said, sounding appalled and leaning his torso back with is hand dramatically placed over his heart.

"Wha-" Kagura choked.

"That was a joke." Sesshomaru said picking up both of Kagura's hands in his own. "You start today."

* * *

"What?" Kagome breathed. "You're getting married?" 

"Mmhmm." Sango answered, nodding excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Inuyasha and Kagome both said, Inuyasha of course sounding less excited.

Miroku winked. "Now Sango can spend the rest of her days making little Miroku's who will one day grow up and rule the world!"

"Hah!" Inuyasha leaned back in his booth at the café.

"what a strange person you are.." Kagome shook her head.

Sango giggled and playfully tapped him on the shoulder. "You're such a joker!"

Miroku sat there forcing a smile. "Yeah...hilarious..." He said, his hopes crushed.

"Anyway." Sango said after taking a sip of her French vanilla. "I heard Naraku got demoted."

"Me too. I heard he works in a sweatshop now, sewing sportsmart uniforms." Inuyasha added.

"Really? I was told he threw a fit at the news and was put into an asylum." Said Kagome.

"Is that so?" Miroku said scratching his chin. " I was led to believe he was demoted as boss and sent to work as a normal employee in America."

Everyone fell silent.

"I've never heard that before."

"Me neither."

"You dumb ass..."

Miroku shrugged.

"Well, we better get back to work, lunch is nearly over." Kagome said, standing up.

"Later Miroku!"

* * *

_Upon entering at sportsmart..._

* * *

"Speaking of cold shoulders-which we weren't," Kouga corrected himself before continuing. "how come no one answered the phone when I called here last night?" 

Inuyasha and Kagome went silent.

"Now that I think about it...I called as well." Sango said, a look of reflection on her face.

"Yeah! Me too, what's up with that?" A sexy man named Bankotsu yelled from the kitchen of the staff room.

All turned to face him.

"Hey..." Kouga said looking from Bankotsu's blue silk kimono and name tag, to his long braid.

"Aren't you from that sushi place in the food court?"

"Sure am." Bankotsu grinned, picking a huge machete from the counter. "Later gators."

And with that he walked out the door.

After an awkward moment of silence Hojo said. "Me too!"

"What? You're from won-san sushi as well?"

"No, I mean I called too." Hojo said, looking happy to be included in something.

"Okay..." Kouga said, wearing the same odd expression as everyone else in the room except Hojo.

The telecom beeped.

"Alright, group two lunch break is now over." A young womans voice boomed thorough the room. They all stood up and began chatting again, though where the usual announcer, Kagura, was had crossed all their minds.

"See you later shoe boy." Inuyasha said as Kouga passed him on his way out.

"Shut up, don't you have papers to stack?"

Kagome and Sango both sighed, parting ways when they exited the Staff room.

It was just another day in the store and Kagome couldn't help but smile after a warm glance from Inuyasha. She knew that as strange things were around there, she wouldn't exchange her job for any other. Especially McDonald's...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**- x/x/x/x/Autumn/fortress/x/x/**


End file.
